Inuyasha's right choice gone wrong
by evil side
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are kidnapped by Naraku and Inuyasha must choose which one he will save and which one he will loose, but what twisted has Naraku got In mind for the half demon and what will make Kagome lose her memory?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha(all tho I'd like to, he he he) or make any profit from this story.

Inuyasha's right choice gone wrong.

Summery: Kagome and Kikyo are kidnapped by Naraku and Inuyasha must choose which one he will save and which one he will loose, but what twisted has Naraku got In mind for the half demon and what will make Kagome lose her memory?

Kagome couldn't help but spread the feeling of gilt, she had, across her face as she looked at Inuyasha's expression. She new that he would deny that he was worried about her but they'd been standing in silence for about 2 minutes and she could barely take any more of it. "Inuyasha" Kagome's voice eased the silence and seamed to snap Inuyasha out of a dream world. "it really won't be long and I'll be fine it's just a little…"

Kagome was cut off, "if its such a little thing why can't you come back." Inuyasha wanted to sound angry and determined but realised he actually sounded more sad and desperate so he quickly thought of a come back to the come back, " or maybe your week little body just cant keep up with all the travailing," Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face," or maybe your just making it up so you can sleep in your nice fluffy bed instead of the floor. Hummm…" he said staring at kagome knowing he might have a headache if he continued.

Kagome know him better than he thought and had known he would say some thing stupid like that so today she had calmed her self down just minutes before the confrontation. But saying she was faking it was going to fare and he really should watch himself. "Inuyasha" she angrily growled.

Inuyasha stood his ground _'its come now'_ he thought, _'any minute now she'll say it'_

Kagome calmed down again "I am not faking it." kagome said in a strong voice which actually relaxed Inuyasha for a moment. She figured he was great full she didn't say it, the cement at the shrine was much harder then the ground in the feudal era. Kagome relaxed also and continued "I am not well Inuyasha and I'm staying here in this era just till I get better.". kagome realised he was about to argue again when she cut in "and no, I would rather be in the feudal era. I haven't seen sango, shippo or miroku for a week but I have to stay here or I'll get worse and wont be able to come back next week". Kagome felt terrible not being able to see her friends after all they are almost her second family, but she know she needed to get better first.

See kagome has had the flue for just over a week now and her temperature is running pretty high and standing out side yelling at Inuyasha is not helping the mater.

Inuyasha, surprised that kagome did not just make him sit at that last comment, was ready to go another round.

"I'm just going to be resting the hole week and…" once again Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha's babbling and she was starting to get annoyed.

"if your only going to be resting you can do it in the feudal era," Inuyasha explained, "there you can get some of Kaede's m medicines."

Kagomes head was starting to ache. "no. I'm staying here so I don't have to worried about demons attacking every five minutes" she yelled giving him a stern look that said 'leave it alone Inuyasha your making me mad' but unfortunately for Inuyasha he didn't even notice as he continued to explain how he would protect her and she had no need to worry, that he was too strong for any demon to even think about hurting her bla…bla…bla more bla… "so you have to come back no 'buts'.". Inuyasha just looked at \kagome two seconds too late.

"INUYASHA… SIT BOY" and with that Inuyasha landed face first into the dirt at the edge of the steps.

Inuyasha could just see kagome, from his set on the flor, rubbing the temples on ether sit of her head. She slightly softened her expression, although it still reviled anger, now also pain as she stepped over Inuyasha and up the steps from the well. She turned to look at him "when you can move again tell the others I'm sorry and I'll see them in five days.". she turned to leave when she heard more winning, and she new why.

"WHAT. Why five days?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

With out even turning around Kagome answered and knew he wouldn't like it "because I have school again in two days and I need to go at lest sometimes.|" she said knowing there would be a retaliation. But after a few seconds of silence Kagome began to wonder what he was doing and turned around to find him right in front of her just inches from her face. Slightly startled she jumped an inch back. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, softly, and looked so worried it actually made her feel better.

"kagome" he said very calm and softly, "if you are to ill to come back you shouldn't be going to school you said it yourself you need to rest"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, he was actually telling her to get rest agreeing with what she had just been trying to tell him. Her excretions wormed as she lowered his arms from her shoulders. "I'll be fine. It will probably just be a two day think anyway. I just need to rest to make shore I don't make it worse." she said still holding his arms.

Obviously not happy with what she was say Inuyasha jumped down the steps and landed onto the side of the well. He looked back at a very stunned Kagome and gave of a cheeky smirk. "I'll be back in two days to check. After all I need my shared finder up, running and healthy" he said the jumped into the well.

Still stunned kagome went to disagree when she heard "AND NO BUTS ABOUT IT".

Stomping her right foot she grumbled at the voice that drifted away in a beautiful light. _' no mater what he calls me I know he cares. But I'll have to get up early Monday morning so he misses me… and if he EVER calls me SHARED FINDER again I'll 'sit' him sixteen times in a row.'_ Kagome giggled to her self as she imagined the look on Inuyasha's face if she did that many commands. Still giggling she turned and walked up the rest of the steps and back to her house.

Inuyasha glanced back at the well and smirked. 'she's probably hissing over me calling her my shared finder' Inuyasha thought,' what dose she expect its not like I'm going to tell her straight up that I was worried about her. And this flue the is messing everything up. After all that panning and now she wont even be he…" Inuyasha could smell smoke coming from the direction of the village. Speeding up he reached the hill to see the fire was coming from Kaede's hut…

********************************************************

A/N: hi hope you like the begining but there is not much to go on. i promise i will get better. please let me not if you like it. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 days later

"Sota. Breakfast …" shouted Kagomes mother.

"coming" yelled a frantic Sota running from his bedroom.

Down the hall an almost lifeless kagome stirred at the sounds of her family bumbling in the dinning room. Kagome moaned as her eyes threatened to open. Realising it was Monday she rolled very ungracefully to her side to see the time _'what. Where's my alarm clock'_ she thought. Worry shot throw her body as she realised Inuyasha must be there already and taken it before it could ring. _'dam it. How did he get here so early. He must have realised what I would do. Dam that half-demon'_ kagome mentally cursed as she dragged her-self out of her bed. _'I'll get ready so fast he won't even know I'm awake. Ha ha ha. Then I'll race out before he even see's me' _her large grin she had slowly disappeared from her face _'that won't work he's just to fast. Even if I run out as fast as my legs would take me he would catch up in seconds'. _kagome slowly lowered her gaze to the ground near her wardrobe and her mouth fell open.

There on her floor laid scattered pieces of her alarm clock. Fury draped of her as she clenched her mouth shut, _'I'm going to __**kill him**__.' _she screamed in her head as she stomped down stares.

Kagome stormed into the kitchen and forcefully slide the door to the dinning room open with a loud crash. "where is he" she demanded as her mother looked at her like ahe just asked the strangest question in the history of the world.

'umm… where is who dear?" her mother asked politely.

"I know HES IN HERE" she yelled again.

Her mother cleared her throat before saying " we would gladly assist you kagome if we new who you were looking for." 'maybe she's finally lost it' her mother thought.

Growing tiered of her mothers concerned look's for her mental health she decided to find him the easy way, 'surprise attack' style. Kagome tock in a deep breth before screaming "**SIT BOY**" and smiled at her self as she waited… and waited… and waited. Then became extremely angry with the silence.

'what.' she thought, 'no crash, wam, thud not even yelling. Maybe I am loosing it' she thought slumping down in to her set at the table. 'that's it. I've lost my mind' she thought looking at the table.

"but I am sitting Kagome." Sota answered like he two thought she had lost her marbles.

Kagome shot him an anoid glance before her mother silenced him and looked at her daughter with ,now, understanding eyes.

"kagome" her mother said softly, "Inuyasha's not here dear. What made you think he was."

Kagome know that what her mother was saying was true because if he had been withing hearing distance 'which for him is the entire shrine and further' she thought. ' and he wouldn't leave the shrine unless he was ether with me or looking for me'. kagome felt strangly confused, 'then how did he… I mean who brock my clock.'

Her mother sat back after not getting a response from her daughter, "I didn't think you would be up today."

Kagome felt even more confused with her mothers comment. "but mama. It's Monday and I have school,' Kagome said looking at her mother with a shocked face. "why would you not want me up".

"oh," her mother giggled "it's not that I didn't want you up kagome" she answered smilling. "it's only that when I went to make shour you were ok to go to school today your alarm clock went off." she stopped and giggled some more. " and I was shocked to hear you growl pick up your clock and through it, very forcefully, at your wardrobe then fall back into your slumbers".

Extremely shocked she could even do that let alone the fact she did it in her sleep Kagome's mouth fell to the floor at her mothers story of events then glared at her hysteric brother then shot her ,slightly worried but giggling, mother a glare and stood from the floor. "I'm going to get ready for school", she huffed exiting the room.

"Oh Kagome," her mother yelled, "if your going to school you'd better hurry you've only got 15 minutes."

Glancing at the clock Kagome ran up the stares to the shower.

Changing into her school clothing she brushed her hair in record timing and even had time to brush her teeth. Then she, being very prod of her-self for getting reading in 14 minutes with one to spear, walked out the front door of the shrine when she began to feel extremely dizzy and light headed.

"oh" she said holding her head.

Sota came put behind her with a worried look playing across his face, "are you ok kagome" he said placing a hand on her check feeling her heat radiate off it he pulled it back quickly as he felt his hand would burn if it was in place any longer. He looked down at his hand then back at his sister "you burning!" he said a little afraid foe his sister.

Kagome wasn't even listening to her brother as she rubed her head. Then realising she had been standing there for a while she looking at her watch see she was now 2 minuets late she walked past her concerned brother, who was calling for there mother, hurried down the shrine steeps and was of to school.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha flow out of the well as fast as possible and ran out of the door slamming into kagome's room almost braking her window. After he realised she wasn't in her room or bathroom he jumped down the stares to see the house empty. "damit, that stupid wentch left already." Inuyasha growled.

"yes, but only about 7 minutes ago yelled a womans voice that sounded a lot like kagomes mother.

Inuyasha opened the kitchen door to see her there cleaning the dishes form breakfast. She didn't even turn around as Inuyasha entered the room.

"you could catch her you know" she said putting a plat on the strainer.

"she'll probable just yell at me and tell me to sit" he grumbled as he smelt the room for food. He always seemed to be able to talk freely to Kagomes mother though he didn't know why, he could hardly tell kagome how he felt most the time.

"Maybe, maybe not. She was looking very ill and I didn't think she is her-self today. Sota even said she almost fainted at the shrine door and when he touched her she almost burnt his hand. It was even still hot when I touched his hand." she had said the last bit to her-self as the half-demon had already run from the building.

Miss figurate just raised her finger to her shin and said "maybe I should cook her soup for lunch" then placed the last dish on the strainer. "it would have to be hot soup and I'll make Inuyasha ramen for when he brings her back" she emptied the sink and pulled some vegies out of the food cobbered.

With Kagome

Kagome was walking extremely slow for some reason, she tolled her-self it was because she was still tiered, and she just couldn't seem to get the energy to walk faster no mater how late she would be. She looked at her watch again realising she was already 5 minuets late and at this rate it would take her another 15 minutes just to get there.

Normally it only takes her about 8 minutes to get to school, when she caught the tram, but today she had just missed it and the next wouldn't come for half a hour so she thought she could run and only be a few minutes late but she only ran for a minute before her body felt like it was 2 tones. Her arm flung back to her side and she continued to walk.

Not too long after that she started to wobble slightly grabbing the fence on her right to regain her balance. Taking a few breathes she tried to clear her head when suddenly Inuyasha's head popped up,(in her mind) _' I probable should have listened to Inuyasha' _she thought, _'I feel like I'm going to die'_ (over react much). Kagome put her hand over her eyes trying to stop the queasiness. _'why didn't I let him tell me to stay home…'_. Kagomes opened her eyes as a wash of realisation hit her "wait he wasn't there this morning" she said out loud to no-one in particular, "I was even 5 minutes late and he wasn't there".

Kagome couldn't tack this feeling in her stomach "maybe" she sobbed, "he really doesn't care as much as I thought". Kagomes legs felt weak and her head wouldn't stop spinning. A tear ran down her face as she thought '_I can barely move my body. I couldn't even go home let alone to school.". two more tears ran down her face as she realised she was helpless, could hardily move and there was no Inuyasha this time to save her._

_Kagomes death grip on the fence became lose as her body became weaker. "Inuyasha." she said wishing he could hear her and carry her away. Kagome cried out as her legs gave-way under her body. Blackness took her over before she had even hit the ground. She was happy of one thing, at lest she wouldn't feel the pain of the pavement. "Inuyasha" she whispered the sound just berley escape her lips prying for him to save her tho she new he couldn't…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha had already lost interest in what Kagomes mother was saying as he grabbed buyo and began 'playing' with the fat cat.

"…fainted…" Inuyasha's ears popped up listening intently "at the shrine door and when he touched her she almost burnt his hand…"

Inuyasha growled, so low miss higorashi couldn't heir, as he released buyo and ran at full speed out the door, jumping down the shrine steps "if that girl faints on me before I get there…" Inuyasha growled again much louder then before as he smelt for Kagomes sent.

The streets were empty excepted for a few people. Noticing that it was going to rain soon most stayed inside or travailed in the 'metal horse' like things kagome told him were 'cars'.

" it better not rain Inuyasha growled flying form roof top to roof top. Inuyasha suddenly caught a strong whiff of her sent. Changing directions immediately he ran to that sweet familiar smell. Inuyasha was near a park will a tall black fence but with all the smells Kagomes sent was muffled in the crowed. Stopping he searched the area franticly looking for the fragile girl. Catching her sent again he twisted in that direction but still had trouble seeing her.

Kagomes sent was now mixed with a hint of fear and wears yet pain. "were the fuck are you kagome" Inuyasha growled wordily. "I know you're here. Where the fuck di…" Inuyasha wormed over with relief when he spotted kagome only 10 meters from him. "there you are wench" he said then was once again filled with fear and worry as he could she her leaning desperately on the fence,

" Inuyasha!" he heard her say " kagome" he yelled back running at her. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with fear as he could see her falling. Spring into action he caught her just before she hit the pavement. " Inuyasha" she whispered as she passed out.

"kagome… god kagome, what were you fucking doing." Inuyasha's soft expression changed to that of anger "I'm never letting you leave my sight again, and don't even think about school cause your never going again."

Inuyasha looked at the 'sleeping' kagome as he lifted her into his chest bridal style. _'she's so beautiful when she's sleeping, so… peaceful." _he thought brushing her hair out of her face.

'**then why cant you act on that half breed' **answered a voice in his head Inuyasha new all to well. It was his demon breaking through again it was really starting to piss him off.

"_shut up" _he said quietly as her tightened his hold on kagome and began the journey back to the shrine. _" it's none of your business"._

"**but it is. I know how stupid and pathetic you are. You cant even gather that balls to tell her how you feel never mind how you desire her"**

"_again what dose that have to do with you"_ he growled back focussing on the next building.

"**you really are an idiot aren't you dumb ass. I'm part of you up here in your head weather you like it or not you cant get ride of me".**

Inuyasha heard a crackling laugh eco in his head, and an incredible smart ass smile spread across his face as he said _" yes… but that's just what you are __**in my head**__and you have no will over me what so ever. Your trapped like a little puppy pet and with the help pf tetsiger and kagome…"_ he said slightly blushing _"your going to stay that way so __**'shut the fuck up**__"._

After there was no reply Inuyasha smirked again realising he had won " who's laughing now" he said chuckled to himself.

Inuyasha's smirk faded as the shrine came into view.

Now offcourse he new he needed to get kagome home and checked but holding her so close even if she wasn't awake to make things more 'interesting' just mad him feel so calm and happy, and her sent was so overpoweringly soothing he just didn't want to let her go. And he new that these were one of the only times he gets to hold her and not worry about anyone telling him it was wrong or that her shouldn't touch her. And he could never try this when she was awake or not in danger as he new she would never think of him that way and probably never talk to him again and he would rather suffer in silence then risk never seeing her smile ever again .

Jumping up the shrine steps and running through the front door Inuyasha found Kagomes mother standing at the bottom of the stairs wide eyed staring at her daughter lying unconscious in Inuyasha's arms.

" I thought Sota was over-reacting like he always dose." she said stepping aside to let the half demon past.

Inuyasha placed the still unconscious priestess on her bed as he moved her hair from her face feeling so much heat on his hand it almost hurt even for a half demon. "she's burning" he said pulling his hand away.

Miss higorashi placed her hand on her daughters head and quickly pulled away feeling the burning sota and Inuyasha were talking about. "oh, my dear kagome. I'll call for the doctor" she said Standing from the bed and heading out the door. Stopping she turned around to the extremely worried half demon. "don't you leave your side Inuyasha. And no matter what don't let her get up".

Inuyasha never took his gaze from kagome as he held her hand not caring about the heat. 'I wasn't planning on it.' he thought "god, kagome. What were you thinking." he asked her not expecting a response as he squeezed her hand tighter but being careful of his strength. "why was I late. If I didn't come back for you…" Inuyasha dropped his head next to Kagomes shoulder as she slept.

Once miss higorashi returned with the doctor they walked straight throw the house to her daughters room. As she slid open the door she remembered the half-demon grading her sick daughter and then she remembered his ears, his fangs and mostly claws. When she walked in the room she seen Inuyasha kneeling on the floor as his head lay cm from her shoulder and his hand in hers, she had to fight the desire to get a camera to she kagome later.

Hearing the door open Inuyasha seen miss 'H' and a strange man only about 3 years older than Kagomes mother and oddly pail, unnaturally pale ! Inuyasha wondered what someone who was this pail in colour could ever help kagome, the doctor looked sicker than the patient (not including the fact she is unconscious).

Noticing the doctors sudden stop and paleness miss H pushed him forward "Fancy dress party." she said walking to Inuyasha lifting his clawed hand, the one not holding Kagomes hand, and touched a claw with her fingers "there fake".

The doctor shock his head and walked to kagome.

Inuyasha released a warning growl but removed himself from kagome as miss H shock her head, "he's only trying to help Inuyasha."

The doctor grabbed Kagomes wrist and looked at his watch timing her pulse "Hmmm" he said then put a hand on her head, before miss H could worn the doctor, he quickly pulled away again "Hmmm" he said again. Pulling a thermometer from his bag he put it in Kagomes mouth and miss H had to grab Inuyasha by the ear, witch reminded him of his mother, so he relaxed a little until the thermometer 'exploded' next to Kagomes head.

"Inuyasha growled again as the doctor Hummed again witch was 'really' starting to irritate Inuyasha. He removed the thermometer and laced it back in his bag. He then pulled out a stick then opened her mouth looking in it with a light. "Hmmmmm" and that was it for Inuyasha's sanity that was all the Hmmmm's he could tack. "what the hell dose 'Hmmm' mean. is she ok, can you speak Japanese?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Inuyasha…" miss H said sensing the worry fall off him in waves, no mater how hared he tried to hide it from kagome he couldn't fool her. "… you've got to calm down. He's doi…".

"no I wont calm down. I want to know if he can help her or I'm tacking her back to kaede. At lest she lets me know what the hell is going on." he yelled as the doctor was slightly frightened by the, strangely dressed, boy.

The doctor gathered his nerves and stood to look at him. "I'm not insertion what is wrong with the young girl. She has all the symptoms of a normal could only magnified witch is most likely why she is unconssuse. Her body just couldn't cope with to strangh over welming temparatur." he said then turnned back to his bag.

"I'll have to get a sample to test it just to be 100% that's all it is." he said over his shoulder as he dug throw the brown bag.

Inuyasha looked extremely confused, 'what the hell' he thought, 'sample'. he looked to miss H and as she noticed his confused expression she went to grab him, not that she could do much. As Inuyasha turned back to the doctor his eyes widened as he pulled out a long needle and pointed it at Kagomes arm.

An enormously loud and threatening growl shock the house/shrine and the doctor instantly dropped the needle to look at the source of such a horrific sound (especially if your on the receiving end).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N Well that's all for today. Sorry about the spelling errors, I was never really good a that part in English class. And I'm really really sorry on the wait I've just been so busy lately. And the next chap should be up in about a week. I just have to type it out and add some things.

So got to go hope you all like it so far. Oh and please R&R I like to hear what you think even if its bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_An enormously loud and threatening growl shock the house/shrine and the doctor instantly dropped the needle to look at the source of such a horrific sound (especially if your on the receiving end)._

Miss H was slightly frightened of the half-demon boy so has com to know through her daughter and was almost to scared to touch him, her hand stopped centimetres form his arm as she had tried to stop him before hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he growled so low they could only just hear him. The fierce growl was the only dominant voice in the room that when over his.

The stumbling doctor almost fell backwards when Inuyasha cracked his fingers.

As Inuyasha stepped to the cowering doctor miss H remembered her kagome telling her of how protective he was over her, she just never imagined he was this bad. "iiinuyyyyassshhha" she stuttered as she grabbed his arm, her courage and strong will returning. "Inuyasha" she repeated, more firmly, when he didn't stop progressing to the doctor. " it's ok." she said as he turned to look at her still in over protective mode.

"There is not way im letting him anyway near her ev…." he growl.

"Like I continued, "he's just trying to help." she said emphasising on 'help'.

The doctor, realising he had almost fallen on his patient he stood as his legs shock with fear and slowly and hastily walked to his bag once again. When he reach his bag he turned, to the obviously most dominant male in the room and held back his nerves as he spoke almost calmly. "please young man" he said slightly jumping as Inuyasha spun to face him, "I only need to run some very harmless tests to see what is casing her illness." he continued as if explaining to I child. " I'm just tacking so of her blood and…"

"**YOUR WHAT!**" Inuyasha yelled, "**NO FUCKING WAY**". he ripped his hand from miss H's grasp, causing her to stumble at the force, and walk to stand in front of kagome on her bed facing the doctor as he removed yet another needle from his bag.

Inuyasha could almost seen red, not literally he's not changing but god was he mad. His growl erupted form his throat but this time it was more anger then protective. "you even think about it and ill paint this room red and I'm certain kagome wont like it." he said as his claws grew and his fangs could be seen from his mouth.

Luckily for them the terrified doctor didn't she his claws grow but his fangs looked pretty real.

Miss H ran in front of Inuyasha "hold on. You really have to think of kagome. What is killing the doctor going to accomplish." she said with her hands at her sids.

"there is no fucking way taking her bloo…"

Miss H could only see one way to stop this so they could focus on her daughter. Realising the easiest way wouldn't be force or reason she decided to go with a threat coming from someone he wouldn't dare heart cause he would loss kagome forever… herself.

"Inuyasha" she said firmly as she raised her hand up to his face with her finger pointed at his nose. "If I hear one more fowl word escape your mouth, so help me I will drag you to the kitchen by your ear and pour one of Kagomes curie stews down your mouth," she said placing her hands back on her hips, "do I make myself clear."

Inuyasha made a small whimper as his ears flattened to his head. "now I have you full attention, the doctor is only taking a very small amount and she wont even fell it. The needle will only make a small dot on her arm and it will stop bleeding almost immediately after."

"But he's not…that's not…. she might get…."

"Yes Inuyasha. Now we're going out side to let the doctor do his job." miss h said as she began to push Inuyasha to the door. Then walking in front of him and out the door. When she turned Inuyasha was still in the same spot she left him.

"But I have to keep her…" he started.

" no you don't, out side". she stared at him when he didn't move, "Inuyasha" she demanded with her hands on her hips again.

Inuyasha sighed and walked, with his shoulders slumped, to the door. "Now in know were she gets it from. If she could I'd bet she'd sit me to" Inuyasha mumbled to low for anyone in the room to hear.

'_blasted wench. I should of just taken her straight to Kaede's. the only thing this doctor is doing is annoying the fuck out of me and stealing her blood' _Inuyasha thought as he walked through the door. He turned to look at kagome on her bed _' Come on kagome, you cant leave me… I need you.'_

Miss H nodded to the doctor and he gave a thankyou nod back and turned to his patient

As soon as they stepped out side miss H began to walk down the stair to the kitchen " are you coming Inuyasha" she asked turning to him.

"But…" he started, but couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"I'm going to make some ramen, and if anything happened in that room I'm certain you would know no mater where you are in the house… correct." she asked.

Inuyasha just nodded as she walked down the rest of the stairs. "So come on, I could use some help carrying back Kagomes food."

"what she's asleep!" he asked walking after her.

"but I'm sure she'll be awake soon and she'll need energy wont she." she yelled from the kitchen. '_oh kagome, if only you could see him now. It's so obvious when he's protecting you' she thought smiling._

"_really!… She'll be up soon" he said happy that kagome will wake up soon, he was still a little wary about leaving her with that man, but Kagomes mother was right he could her even that slightest of raised voices and he could defiantly her Kagomes if she was hurt there was nothing to worry about… right._

_So when Kagome's, sudden terrifying, scream reached his ears not even the pain sooting through them could stop him from getting to her._

_A/N so… there's the next one. Im getting a bit of writers block on the next chap I have wrote to last part of the chap but I cant seem to get to beginning to fit properly so it might be a little later than a week and It might seem rushed as well so I'm saying sorry before hand._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone just saying sorry for the late chap. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and this "……" means talking**

**This **_**'……' **_**means thinking, Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)**

**This '……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

**Chapter 5**

"Inuyasha" she whispered as her eyes became too heavy to hold open and plunged into darkness once again.

Kagomes eyes fluttered open as a small sting ripped up her arm and although it was to small to be a tentacle she couldn't help but think it was. Even with her eyes now wide open she could only see a watery figure through the tears still in her eyes which only terrified her more. As a tear ran down her face her eyes readjusted to her surroundings to revel the figure to be a man in his late twenties, strangely white, but human non the less and definitely not Naraku. Kagome realised the man was holding her arm and weakly tried to pull way but failed as the man looked to her smiling "thank god, your awake kagome." the man said with panic in his voice.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Inuyasha heard the terrifying scream form the kitchen ten times more than miss higorashi and even she had covered her ears from the pain. The small desperate whisper of his name only just reached his ears as he burst thro the kitchen door. He growled as her leaped up the stairs 'I'm coming kagome' he thought running to the room charging throw the door.

Although Inuyasha was growling rather lowly the doctor didn't seam to hear or notice him, nearly splitting the door in two, as he looked to the frightened girl "thank god, your awake" he said putting a hand on her head as she tried to pull away.

In no time at all the doctor was yanked by the hand touching kagome from his position next to the bed and thrown to the wall at the other side of the room landing on Kagomes desk. Inuyasha walked over to the cowering man and hulled him up by the collar. "What did you do to Kagome." her growled as his, supposed fake, claws pierced throw his shirt while his demon screamed in his head **'KILL HIM….KILL HIM. HOW DEAR HE… ****KILL HIM'**.

As Inuyasha's growls deepened kagome began to realise where she was, _'this is my room' _she thought _'my bed'_, tho she still had no idea what was going on she was relived to know that Naraku was no were to be seen. Kagome looked over to the commotion and almost smiled when she saw Inuyasha, she didn't even see the soon-to-be dead or severely injured man struggling in his grasp, all she could think of was that he didn't forget, _'he did come for me, he didn't forget. __**Ha**__ take that Naraku'_. Just then Kagomes mother burst throw the open door to study the scene.

Miss 'H' ran to her daughter still on the bed now looking rather confused. "oh kagome." she said throwing her arms around her "I thought I'd lost you" she said softly into her ear.

"I'm ok mum…really" she managed to say as her mothers death grip loosened.

Miss "H" heired another growl and looked back to the boy holding the terrified doctor mid air. "kagome" she said letting go of her daughter and looking her in the eyes "I need you to tell me the word that control's Inuyasha." she pleaded.

"but mum what for. You know it wont work for you only me…" she asked confused more.

"I know, I know but I need you to say it now for me, make him sit."

At that word Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked at Kagomes mother.

"but mum Inuyasha's…"

"please kagome what is the word"

"that's easy…" she said and Inuyasha dropped the man he was shaking as he turned to the women on the bed. "… you just say 'sit' and he…". Inuyasha fell to the floor of Kagomes room with a loud thud interrupting kagome. "well he dose that" she finished looking to Inuyasha on the ground apologetically.

'_I knew it, exactly alike, I just knew it.'_ he thought as the man stood and straightened his clothing. He still managed to growl as the doctor gathered his items extremely calmly considering he almost died very painfully.

"and that would be enough Inuyasha." she said as she turned and headed for the door. "I'll get you something to eat dear" she said smiling as she left the room with the doctor following her.

Inuyasha continued growling until he could sit up an cross his arms over his chest. Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha, they continued that way in silence as Inuyasha refused to look at her consecrating on something apparently more interesting on the wall. Kagome, hating the silence, began to talk "what's going on Inuyasha? What happened"

Inuyasha just continued looking to the wall stubbornly. "please Inuyasha why did my mum…"

"you a stupid wench" she said interrupting her.

"what!" she said getting angry.

"you a stupid wench. that's what's going on, that's why and that's what happened" he said I his normal angry bickering voice as finally look at her.

"what. Why is it all my fault. what did I do" she replied angrily.

" you went and got yourself sick that's what" he yelled as he stood up

"oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically "I'm only human. I cant be immune to every illness out there like you." kagome yelled back now on her knees, still on her bed.

Miss "H" could heir them arguing from the kitchen, '_it's back to normal again'_ she thought sighing, 'but maybe this time I might but in to give them a little push' she smiled and gathered the food on a tray so kagome could eat in her room. Once she hared the argument settle, as they got out the anger on one another, she decided to head for the room.

Kagome sat on her knees, sill on her bed, as Inuyasha took a few steps back. This was one of their good fights because no-one was reduced to tears, meaning kagome, or 'sat', meaning Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought it strange that they ended the argument so peacefully, without anyone intervening, and fell silent once again. "Inuyasha" he faintly heard from behind him.

"what" he said roughly but softer than his normal tone.

"what really happened to me" she asked sadly.

Inuyasha looked back at the girl and his hearty almost shattered from the pain of seeing her so confused and afraid, sighing and softening his expression he tuned to her. "your mother said you were sick and told me to go after you. When I found you, you had just passed out only seconds after I caught you then I brought you back here end of story" he said turning back around.

"But what about that man" she asked not noticing the low growl, "and what was her doing to me".

Another growl escaped Inuyasha and that one she heard but by the time she looked up Inuyasha was already at the window. "Inuyasha! Where are you going" she asked franticly standing up.

"I don't know who that man was," he said angrily, "but I do know he'll never come back again or he wont be leaving here alive" he said before jumping throw the window and out of sight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**____**

Kagomes mother, who heard everything from the hall, decided to enter the room. Miss higorashi normal would have been heartbroken to see her daughter so upset but sadly she has recently seen this side if her much more and always because or over Inuyasha. She knew that if only she could have seen him when she was unconscious she would Know.

"Kagome" miss higorashi said as Inuyasha leapt from the window and disappeared from sight. Kagome glanced a sad face towards her mother then returned looking to the empty window.

"Kagome, darling what's the matter." she asked already knowing, as she put the food try down on the desk and took as set on the bed next to kagome.

"oh mamma," she sighed, "I just don't know what to do. Sometimes he's the most wonderful person in the world to me, but then he goes and turns into a complete jerk. I just don't understand." she said looking to the sheets under her knees.

"What is it that you don't understand? I might be able to help fill in the blanks" she said warm-heartedly.

"well…" kagome said thinking "Its more of I don't understand Inuyasha".

"I might be able to help you there as well, I have known more men than you my dear" she said winking to her daughter.

"That is true…ok the thing is I don't understand him most of the time, like just then, I don't understand why he got so defensive when I asked him about that man" she said angrily.

"Oh, well that's easy" she said smiling, "he doesn't like him. He was the doctor I called to check on you. I believe he was getting a little over protective." she said with her finger on her chin.

"Yer, he does that sometimes" Kagome said annoyed but strangely happy. "And that's another thing" she said getting confused and angry, "he's over protective of me and supper jealous when Koga's around but he always leaves me to go to Kikyo".

"Well I don't know that one for I don't know this Koga fellow nor much about Kikyo…" and she knew why, her daughter didn't talk much about Kikyo, actually, she tried to avoided the subject all together and miss higorashi could guess why.

"and sometimes" kagome continued, "When it's just Inuyasha and I, we are so close, its like we could never be separated we can almost read each others minds, but other times its like he doesn't care for me at all," kagome said as her voice trembled, "And he saves me… every time, which I am truly grateful for, but then he acts like he only did it because he needs me, because its his job…… is it so hared for him to save me cause he wants to, because he likes to have me around." she said clenching her fists, "sometimes I don't think he even cares at all, that he just tolerates me case I can sense the jewel, I'm just….' she said trying to hold back the tears, "I'm just his… I'm a" she said as the water in her eyes began to cloud her vision "… I'm just… a jewel detector" she said lunging for her mothers lap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha hadn't gone far, in-fact he was only on the roof near Kagomes room, so he could hear every word kagome was saying. Inuyasha could feel the pain scrap down his body as her words hit him, and hit him hared. _'Do I really do that'_ he thought looking back at all the times he was different around just her than with the others. _'I don't mean to…' _he didn't even finish the thought as her next words hit, 'Doesn't she know why I save her.'

'**Obviously not if she thinks that' **he heard from within his head.

'_But everything we've been through, I thought she knew. Why does she think I don't want her to come back here all the time, case I can't…'_ he was cut off as the smell of salt water hit his nose.

"_I'm just… a jewel detector" _his eyes widened as he heard her cry, her words ecoed in his mind.

'_Is that what… but I didn't… when have I…'_

'**You say it all the time, remember'** the demon said as Inuyasha remembered all the times he had said it or implied it.

'_But I haven't…. not for ages' _he thought as he jumped to the well making shour no-one noticed.

'**Don't you remember Inuyasha? Only two days ago, right where you are standing'** it said almost pleased.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered calling her his jewel finder at the well when she was ill. "but that was… I didn't think… she knew I didn't…" he said.

'**Well you were wrong.'**

"**I didn't… mean to…" he whispered as his bangs covered his face "kagome".**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well… that's all for today, sorry about the late chap people my little sis stole me internet connection and wouldn't admit she had it so I had to go through her room and it's not as easy as it sounds but also I was all ready rather late so I guess it is still my fault so again sorry, sorry, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

This "……" means talking

This _'……' _means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)

This **'……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 6

Miss higorashi slowly pulled her fingers through Kagomes hair as her sobbing slowed. "kagome, dear" she said softly, "When has Inuyasha called you this".

Kagomes crying slowed even more until it stopped and she sat up "Well… it has been ages since he has said it and the last time was just cause he knows it makes me made, it was more of a joke." she said brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

"Kagome!" she said as she put her finger under kagomes chin and pushed her face up "you do knew that Inuyasha was the one that ran to get you." she said then let go of her face.

Kagome nodded "Yes, because you asked him to." she said sadly.

"No… my dear. I had no chance to ask him, I didn't even get to finish my sentence, because before I could he had run from the room and flown down the shrine steps." she said smiling as her daughters mood greatly improved, "As soon as he heard you had almost fainted at the door he was out it."

"He went cause he… wanted to" she asked to be certain.

"Yes and extremely fast to. It was only 5 min and he was back. I was shocked to find you unconscious in his arms." she said smiling when her daughter blushed, "I fetched the doctor straight away and Inuyasha took you to your room. When I returned he was at your side with you on the bed. He actually growled at the doctor, it was the weirdest but cutest thing I had ever seen" she said chuckling, "I think he almost scared the poor guy to death, twice I had to stop him from attacking and the thered time you were awake to help out" she said glade with herself.

"help out?" kagome asked confused.

"Yes dear. That sit command" her mother said pointing a finger at no-one in particular.

"Oh… so that's way…" she said more to herself then her mother.

"Yes. Now eat up. Your going to need your strangth back if you are to go to the fudal era." she said laying the tray on the bed in front of kagome. "I'll be just down stairs of you need anything. Ok." she said as she left the room.

Kagome looked to the food on her bed then to her window, "Why dose he always push me away" she thought before she looked back to her food and started eating.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha came flying from the well landing on the steps of the well-house _'What am I doing hear' _he thought as he walked up to the door.

D **'You've come to grovel on your knees, like a dog, and beg for forgiveness'** the demon said in disgust. **'At lest I'll get a laugh from it'**, he said with an evil chuckle, **'Well hurry along grovel to your woman'** it mocked.

HD _'Well what else am I suppose to do'_ he said annoyed.

D **'If it was me I would go up there grab her ass, drag her back kicking and screaming and demand she become my mate'** he said as if it were so obvious.

HD _'Well I'm glade I'm not that stupid cause the words she'd be screaming would be sit and kicking you when you where down'_ he thought sighing. '_She isn't the same as a demon, you cant just order her to be your mate or kill someone to show your affections she'd most likely kill me after. She wants to be wooed like all the human high class women... Like mum'_ he thought drifting off.

D **'what the hell did dad do to get mums attention'** the demon growled.

HD _'I don't know, I never asked. What would I of wanted to know for.'_ he thought angrily .

D '**Look why don't you just let me take over from here and I'll get her to see things my way.'**

HD "yer, like I'd ever let you out of your cage" he said aloud.

D **'Just be a demon and take what's ours'**

HD "what your way, storm up there and drag her back to force her to…" Inuyasha hesitated, he couldn't even bring himself to say it, "…NO. No way am I doing that to kagome" he said strongly, "even if I could without getting sat a few hundred times along the way I could never betray her like that."

D **'Who said anything about betrayal. Don't you know women love that kind of stuff, just chuck her over your shoulder put a peace of cloth over her mouth and haul her away. She will understand and fall, what was it… feet over head for you"**

HD "Wait a minute, isn't it the other way around," Inuyasha said slightly confuses about this hole conversation, if you could call it that, "Isn't it that someone kidnaps her then I save her and she… what fall feet over face… I don't think I want her feet in her face."

D **'FEET OVER HEAD idiot and how many times have you saved her'**

HD "well…"

D **'And is she in your arms right now' **it said as if it was obvious.

HD "KEPH" he said folding his arms in his arm sleeves.

D **'Now there's your answer.'**

'Wouldn't that just make her angrier, I know I would be.' said a voice from what seamed like far away.

D **'Great now the human has something to say' **the demon said anoied **'Why don't you just go back to your little box'**

H 'NO' it said rather loudly witch annoyed Inuyasha( the half-demon) all these voices yelling in his head, soon he's going to start cracking it open on a wall.

HD Inuyasha growled as the voices began talking again although it was quieter than the demon it still wanted to be heard.

H 'kagome isn't just yours' the human said.

HD "FINE" Inuyasha growled "What do you think."

D **'probably wants to lay on the floor as she walks over him'**

H 'Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak. If I remember correctly I've saved kagome more times than you and I have no powers. Actually I believe you put her in danger quit a few times as well.' he said firmly.

The demon just growled but remained silent.

H 'I think you should apologise but not directly.' he said calmly. 'think about it. All the things we do for her, save her, protect her, look after her, keep that mangy wolf of her she thinks we only do because she can see the jewel shards right."

"yer" **'uh-hu' **the half-demon and demon said together.

H 'Then the simplest way is to make her see the _real_ reason we do all that.'

There was silence.

H 'Oh, for gods sake, just tell her how you feel idiot. It might be that she doesn't even know you think of her that way'

HD "but how could she not. You said it your self all the things _I _do for her, I would never do these things if I didn't…"

H 'yes and like I said she obviously doesn't know that. Look at miroku, he protects kagome, dose he not'

DH "yer but…'

H 'And he cares for her and saves her on occasion, but he is only her friend for he's with Sango.'

DH "I don't know about that last one." he said not thinking Miroku could ever like just one women.

H 'Yes and this is why you need relationship advice from a demon and human in your own head' the human said not knowing how he could be so blind.

D '**I cant believe I'm about to say this but I agree, he's completely oblivious to this shit" **it said also not know how he couldn't see the slayers affections.

H 'yes. Like a dog that refuses to see the glass in its way'

D **'it's really pathetic to…'**

HD "ALL RIGHT, all right. I get it. Would you shut the hell up now"

H 'Fine, just when you tell her take her somewhere romantic like a sunset on a hill or to a moonlight walk through the forest. Oh and don't just spit it out at her, tell her why you love her and…. Your going to have to do something about Kikyo.'

DH "Kikyo" Inuyasha said, "what do you mean."

H 'Well you cant have them both'

D **'yes, cut the bitches head off and watch the ashes fall out. Kill the cow for ever trying to get rid of me'** the demon said excitedly.

H 'Well maybe not that, but you must choose one and you need to pick before you go to talk to them.'

HD "but who. I mean Kikyo is dead and never really stays but Kagomes scared of me and always gets angry easily."

D **'I don't know about you but that woman couldn't be scared of me, not if she could kiss me like she did.'** he said remembering kaguyas castle.

H 'I believe what you have seen half-demon is more of fear for you not of you. So… witch will it be …Kikyo'

D **'or kagome."**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	7. Chapter 7

This "……" means talking

This _'……' _means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)

This **'……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 7

After kagome had finished her food she helped her mother clean the house, even after she told her to go back to bed, then she showered and dressed so once she was clean and ready it was late in the afternoon. _'I'll have to get to the village before dark or I might get attacked or I'll just fall over a rock, knowing me, and show up with cuts and bruises all over me' _she thought as she ran from the house. "by. I'm off now but I'll be home tomorrow." she yelled to her mother over her shoulder.

Kagome had decided that today was the day she finally told Inuyasha how she felt, she was still worried he could never have these feelings for her or worse he would be appalled and never want to speak to her again, but like her mother said he may never know if he isn't told.

Kagome opened the to door the well house and ran to the opening as she jumped in swinging her legs in first. Quickly climbing up the well she began heading for the village, as she arrived she could see shippo running towards her when she came into hearing rang shippo flow into her arms as Sango approached from the hut with miroku in close toe.

"Hey shippo" she said hugging the little kitson, "I'm sorry I've been away for so long."

"Lady kagome," miroku said on approach, "do not apologise. We all understand. Although I must ay we where all a little worried when Inuyasha returned without you." he said as he reached her.

"Yes. He was rather angry when he returned then he went all mope, so we thought you two had another fight and we wouldn't see you for awhile." Sango said placing a hand on her friends shoulder as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

"Yer, well… we did have a fight but I've come to apologise… sort of."

Miroku smiled as he looked at kagome when she entered the hut into the light of the fire. She was wearing a beautiful, light blue, V neck, silk dress that flowed loosely down to her knees with a pear of blue, fat, shoes to match and a small black jacked to cover her shoulders. Kagomes hair flowed freely down her back as normal except the glitter that was eminent in her brown locks. Even in the dark light, without Inuyasha's eyes, miroku could tell she was planning something, her beauty was magnified ten times over, he snickered to himself, _'Inuyasha wont be able to resist, nice going kagome.'_

Kagome sat by the fire nervously looking around. "Are you still ill lady kagome." miroku said knowing very well she was not.

"No…" she said straightening up as she looked to miroku "…No, I'm fine… really."

"Are ye hungry child" kaede asked as she served Shippo his dinner.

"Thank you kaede but I ate not long ago." she answered. But by now everyone had noticed her jiters and Sango even more so.

"Kagome." she said softly over the fire. Kagome looked to her friend with an apologetic look as kaede walked to her with a bowl. Sango nodded as if understanding and took the bowl from kaede, "Kagome do you mind seeing where Inuyasha has gotten to. He normally never misses dinner… especially with that stomach of his." she said smiling a sweet smile to kagome wishing her a silent 'good luck' as kagome stood thanking her and agree out loud to everyone else while she exited the hut.

Miroku smiled behind his food at his brilliance of knowing the females agenda and deciphering their silent code. He didn't even see the hand coming up from behind him as he continued his line of thought of the pair alone in the forest with kagome in the dress or more out of that dress as Inuyasha…. SMACK.

When Miroku regained his balance, from the powerful blast to the back of his head, he looked sadly to Sango who had just continued eating. "My dear Sango, what was tha…"

"You know very well what that was for and you'd better not start it again or next time it'll be the harikults" she said calmly as she placed more food into her mouth.

Miroku thought through his options and decided silently eating his food was the safer of the three. He would have to do the third to Sango another time when they were alone for he was certain she would not enjoy him touching her in front of the other two in the hut and then her could slowly… WHACK.

"AAWWW" miroku moaned as Sango lowered her weapon back to its position next to her. "That was a completely different line of thought." he said defensively.

"Maybe but it was a hental thought non the less." she said as he rubbed his head again.

"She did warn you miroku." Shippo said shovelling food down his throat.

"Aye, that she did" Kaede agreed as they all continued eating.

It was already dark when kagome set out to look for Inuyasha, she thought that he would have picked up her sent or her yelling almost evidently but it was ten minutes later and here she was stumbling around in the dark trying to avoid the low tree branches as she searched. Her voice had became harsh only minutes in so she just decided to aimlessly walk around waiting for her to find her, which she now wishes she hadn't because she was lost. Kagome tripped on a rock and stumbled struggling to keep her footing and was relived when a stray branch hit her hand for her to stabilise herself with.

'_That was close' _she thought _'I'm already lost, I don't need to be injured as well.' _kagome sighed as she looked up throw the tree tops for the tenth time in the last five minutes as she checked that the moon still hung in the sky and sure enough there it was glowing down on her and her surroundings "Where are you Inuyasha." she said before she realised the branch and continued on.

Earlier that evening (just before kagome arrived)

Inuyasha sat atop the sacred tree as he thought throw his options. He felt strongly for Kikyo in the past and even now he felt deeply for her, she was the only person, human or other wise, that cared for him. She wanted to spent the rest of her life with him, or part of him at lest and that was more than anyone, but his parents, ever did. But now… there was kagome.

She confused him so much, she annoyed him, angered him, she made him so frustrated, She made him worry and panic because she was so fragile. And she worried about him, she laughed with him, she cared for him, all of him, she stayed with him through so much but most of all she protected him, even from himself, though she had no strength, nor power of her own but purification, she was always there ,no mater what, she would try.

But then again she made him where that ridicules necklaces, commanding him to do her will. 'but she only did that to start with because I tried to kill her when I met her' he thought 'but she should know I wouldn't attack her now'. Inuyasha growled loudly in frustration as he put his fist throw one of the branches and watched it crack and split as it came away from the tree and fell to the ground near the base. He decided there was no use tacking it out on a tree, he would go find some small annoying demon and belt the shit out of it. That night help. But the harder Inuyasha looked the less demon scents he could pick up, most had packed up and fled, the forest, when they hared he was back and frequented the near-by village. "Fucking wimps." he said as he flew from tree to tree. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he caught a familiar demonic sent drifting in and out the tree. When he looked up there it was, the glowing white snake like demon the where controlled by the un-dead priestess "A sole collector" he said watching it go by. Then it was clear, he had decided who he wanted to spent the rest of his unnatural life with, the first woman that every loved him, _'I just hope she still wants _me_.' _he thought as he followed the sole collector throw the woods.

After following the demon after an awful long time, in which Inuyasha thought it to be lost, he came into a clearing in the woods. There in amongst the sole collector demons stood Kikyo as she adsorbed the soles of young woman. The sun had long since gone down so all that illuminated the priestess was the beautiful light of the moon.

Kikyo opened her eyes as slowly as Inuyasha approached her "Inuyasha." she said as if that alone was a greeting.

"Kikyo… what are you…"

"I do not have the patience for pleasantries tonight Inuyasha. I am here on business."

Inuyasha just stared at her as she spoke.

"I have been keeping a close eye on the wear-a-bout's and happening of Naraku for some days now and have hear a little of a new scheme he is cooking up" she said her cold exterior remaining ever the same.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and began listening intently as she continued. "I do not know much of his dealings but I believe he has created another incarnating."

"What is it. Do you know its power, what dose…"

"No, it is not known what its power is or what it is but I do know Naraku is planning something that involves you." she said as Inuyasha lowered his head in boredom "When is he not planning something to do to me" he said growing bored with his games.

"When it has something to do with a choice and me." she said strongly.

"What" Inuyasha asked as his head snapped up.

"I do not know the details but it has something to do with me and making a choice. I think you should be careful, it maybe a choice of my life or yours." she said walking towards him, placing a hand softly on his shoulder.

"then I'd choose you, you know I would" he said without a second thought until.. _'_**Wait, what are you doing. What about kagome.' **the demon yelled in his head. Inuyasha only just heard him when Kikyo leaned into him, kiss him as he placed his hands on her shoulders holding her to him _'Kikyo… or Kagome'_

Kagome continued to stumble around in the dark as her voice slowly returned tho her sight hadn't improved from the branch that smacked her in the face awhile back. Rubbing her face in exhaustion and pain as she remembered _'if Inuyasha didn't hear that scream… I don't know if he is even in the forest any more. I can't keep blindly looking in the dark… so what am I doing out here' _she thought to herself, looking back she pondered _'It would only be about five minutes to walk back to the well, longer to the village.' _she thought looking at her untorn dress _'and I can always tell him later… its not like I cant dress up tomorrow to' _she sighed as she turned back to the well. But unlikely for kagome only a few steeps and she tripped on the root of a near by tree as she fell throw a row of bushes landing on her hands. Kagome sat up on her knees as she brushed the dirt of herself noticing her not torn stained dress _'oh no. now mums going to kill me, she just got me this dress.' _she thought as she tried to stand but only tripped on yet another tree root. She sighed as she looked up, not even bothering to brush of the dirt. Kagome froze as she saw a glowing object weaving in and out of the trees. "Ssssssole Collectors" she whispered as she stood again, '_But they're… Kikyo's'_ she thought backing up _'But if she's… and I can't find…' _kagome covered her mouth with her hand _'He's with Kikyo'._

'_Idiot…. Idiot…. Idiot.' _she thought as she turned around _'of course he is, why wouldn't he be with her. IDIOT.'_ she thought before she almost walked into a tree. Kagome stopped as her thoughts came crashing in _'he doesn't want you… he's only using you, he only protects you because he _needs_ your eyes, why would he care, he only sees _her_ in you… who would want _you._'_

Kagome stepped out from the tree and froze mid step, there only metres from her was the evidence of her thoughts, Kikyo in Inuyasha arms as they not only embraced but kissed as she looked on. _'No…No… I didn't want to see this, I didn't want to….' _she thought backing up. A gust of wind blow through Kagomes hair when she turned to run away as a single tear slide from her check _'NO'._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sorry its little but I've already started the next chap. Is really wired case I have a habit of writing interesting scenes in the middle of the store but then I have to try to piece it all together so I've written a lot just not all in order. See you next time. Oh and R&R please._


	8. Chapter 8

This "……" means talking

This _'……' _means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)

This **'……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

(Last chap)

"Then I'd choose you, you know I would" he said without a second thought until… _'_**Wait, what are you doing. What about kagome.' **the demon yelled in his head. Inuyasha only just heard him when Kikyo leaned into him, kiss him as he placed his hands on her shoulders holding her to him _'Kikyo… or Kagome'_

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha pushed on Kikyo's shoulders slightly as he stepped backwards a step or two. "Kikyo I came because I needed to tell you that I want to…" Inuyasha stopped when the wind blow through his hair, he eyes widened as the smell of salt water hit his noise followed by the sweet sent of a beautiful girl "kagome" he whispered looking back. As he listened closer he could her someone running in the direction of the well.

"Go Inuyasha" Kikyo said harshly, "I said what I came to say." she then turned and began walking back deeper into the forest with her sole collector demons fallowing close behind.

"but I need to say something… Kikyo." he said as she continued walking as if she couldn't hear him tho he know she could, 'I could go after her but … kagome…'. Inuyasha turned back to see that Kikyo had already disappeared into the dark night. Her turned back to the direction kagome was headed as he began to run to the well.

"Idiot…. Idiot…. IDIOT" kagome yelled to herself, as she ran and stumbled through the forest, but no matter how hared she yelled she couldn't stop the flood of tears running down her face "you stupid, stupid girl" she yelled again as she stumbled out of the trees and into the clearing at the well.

'_Of course he loves her. Why even ask him, you know what would do" _the voice in her head said.

Kagome stopped as she looked to the well only meters away "I just…".

'_Just what?… hopped he cared.'_

More tears rolled down her checks as she tried to catch them with her hands "why…. Why did I come, the only reason I'm…"

'_No body wants you here, no-one cares. Why come back.'_ the voice said.

"because…" she said sniffling.

'_WHY'_

"Because I… because …of him." she said almost ashamed to admit it but it was true, I didn't matter that the jewel was broken or that she broke it, it didn't matter about Naraku and his incarnations, even her friends could have no sway in making her stay, the only thing that matter, the only thing that could get her to stay was the main reason she now wanted to leave and never return… Inuyasha.

'_Yes, he is the only reason, but why. He doesn't need you here, he's only using you. Why would he want you he has Kikyo.'_

"yes, your right I…" kagome stopped talking to think. "Wait a minute…" she snuffled until she stopped "he dose care" she said strongyle once more.

'_No he doesn't, no one cares for you'_

"YES they do, Sango and Miroku, Shippo and kaede they all care very much all the time. And he dose care, sometimes he may not show it and other time its hard to see but her defiantly cares. And he's **NOT** using me, he might not love me" she said sadly, "but he puts himself in danger and sometimes even in the way of death to save me. You don't do those things for someone your just _using_" she said even strongly that before.

'_No they don't, Everyone hates you, your all alone, you…'_

"NO. no-one hates me and I'm never alone. Who are you? What are you doing in my head?" a terrible laugh echoed through Kagomes head as a loud thump was heard from close by. "Get out of MY HEAD" she yelled as her purification powers kicked in and she vibrated a purple light as the voice cried out in pain.

Once it had stopped kagome collapsed on the ground exhausted and weak as the light faded, she didn't even know if she could stand as her body ached. Kagome lifter her heavy head to look at her blurry surroundings but all she could see was a strange orange light as something black mover towards her. Kagome screamed when she was roughly picked up as, what was know clear to be, tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist as she struggled to get free. 'wait…' she thought as a figure walked towards her laughing 'Its Naraku. But it cant be its just like that dr…' kagome quickly moved her arm to the side and was surprised to only just miss a tentacle to her arm thought it still cut her upper her but only slightly.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut from the pain clenching her teeth as the laughing continued. Opining them again she found Naraku staring her in the face just like her dream it was all the same he even said the same things... "where are you my dear. You seem so far away." Naraku clucked. "ha" he laughed, "he will not come for you" .

Even tho kagome know what he would say she still couldn't stop the tear that ran down her face, _'he's really not coming this time, he's with Kikyo,' _she thought as more tears fell from her eyes. Kagome sobbed as the tears fell onto Naraku's tentacles "Inuyasha" she whispered before she heard Naraku growl before he threw her onto the grown not far from the well.

Naraku sneered as his flesh on his tentacle seamed to steam were Kagomes tears had landed "BITCH" he growled as he walked to her "You discussing wench" her yelled as he back handed her hared on the right check sending her backwards into the well as she disappeared into the blackness.

Naraku snarled again when he looked into the well to find kagome not in it. He could smell that she was only just in there and fresh blood on the wall but there was not way out and yet she was gone "WENCH," he yelled down the well "SHOW YOURSELF." but he received no replay for kagome was no longer in his reach.

Inuyasha ran through the forest towards the well, '_How could I not know she was there' _he thought weaving in and out of the trees _'Why wasn't I paying more attention'._

'**Because you where preoccupied with the dead woman's lips on yours. You wouldn't have even noticed if Naraku, had he appeared' the demon growled discussed.'**

'_You better no…'_

'Now is not the time for arguing' the human said strongly 'Run faster'.

Inuyasha growled but increased his speed "How did she get away so fast'. Inuyasha started smelling the air as he came into view of the well.

'**it's about time, you…'** the demon said cutting himself off.

'_**do you smell that.' **_the demon and half-demon said at-once.

Inuyasha growled as he looked around with his hand on his sward "Naraku".

"Ah, Inuyasha. How nice of you to come." said a voice from the shadows, "It isn't polite to keep your visitors waiting." Naraku snickered as he walked into the light "but no matter, we've had the lovely kagome to _entertain_ us."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Kagome" he said worried. Growling he pulled his tetsiger from its sheath as he held it in front of him, "What have you done to her."

"Nothing," he said innocently "at lest nothing you would like." he continued with the most evil voice he could concoct.

Inuyasha began seeing red (not literally) when he smelt the blood coming from Naraku's direction… **and it was Kagomes.** "Naraku" he growled "tell me where kagome is or…"

"Or what… you'll cures me to death, you can't do nothing to me" he said clucking, "stop pretending to be strong Inuyasha we both know your not, you cant seem to even save the women you protect… fist Kikyo now…" he said indicating about kagome.

"you…." Inuyasha yelled as his body pulsed imminently followed by his tetsager, "tell… me…" he said trying to calm himself but I didn't seem to be working as well as the thought it would. "where… is… kagome".

"She is gone Inuyasha."

"what"

"All because you couldn't protect her, now that dose sound familiar. where have I her that before." he said smiling. "Now where dose that go, I'm intrigued." he said pointing to the well.

"what the hell do you want to know for"

"both your scents are frequenting this place and I want to now where it goes" he said angry for some reason.

Inuyasha laughed as eye began darkening "she left didn't she." he said again laughing at Naraku's angered expression "Left you here, unable to follow her. Ha, not as powerful as you thought are you."

Naraku growled as Inuyasha continued laughing but he refused to attack him, Naraku wasn't blind, Inuyasha was changing full demon and he would be a strong opponent, tho he couldn't defeat him, nothing could kill him, but he was not in the mood for a fight, his pray had escaped he would have to get her later _'I'll get the other first'_.

"This has become boring" he said the Inuyasha as he struggled to see as his eyes became red. "I have no need to be here, I will return to continue this another time with no interruptions." he said as he floated away.

Inuyasha struggled to calm himself but succeeded, he was no help to kagome bent on spilling blood. Inuyasha looked down to him sward in his hand "What was that about" he said aloud to no-one in particular "I wasn't ever in actual battle yet, let alone mortal danger so why…" but both the demon and human were quit. "kagome" he said swinging around as he ran at the drops of blood on the grass. "it's just a small amount but…" he stopped noticing more at the well and an even stronger amount coming out of it. _'so she did go through' he thought as he immediately jumped in after her, he could smell way to much blood. Was she…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N sorry this ones short but I don't feel well so I cant write to much or my head ache gets worse. Any how hope you liked it, the next should be out about this time next week. Till then R&R please I want to know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

This "……" means talking

This _'……' _means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)

This **'……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha arrived in the well house and was about to jump out when a familiar smell hit his noise "That's…" he said slowly looking down to the unconscious woman at his feet. "Kagome" he said franticly knelling to her side, "Kagome wake up… Kagome" he said as he searched her body for wounds. Kagome had a rather large red mark on her right cheek and there was a small cut on her upper arm but no were big enough for blood loss or the blood he could smell strongly. After there was no reaction Inuyasha carefully gathered the girl into his arms immediately felling her warmth on his chest, as his hand moved behind her head he felt a liquid substance tangled in her hair. Jumping out of the well to the yard he could see the liquid was the blood he could smell, 'She must have fallen into the well' the thought as he ran into Kagomes house 'that explains the blood on the wall of the well. She hit it on the way down'.

"Miss Higorashi" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door open franticly searching for the woman, "Miss Higorashi" he yelled again, "it's Kagome".

Miss Higorashi appeared out of the kitchen "Inuyasha" she said surprised "what is the…" miss Higorashi (for now on it's miss H) ran to her daughter who was once again uncurious in the half-demons arms.

"She's bleeding" he said moving her head so the woman could see the wound.

"Wwwwhaaaattt…." she stuttered.

"I don't have time to explain" he said resting he back into his arms "Can you stop the bleeding, Kaede's is to fare away" he said tho that was a lie, he knew he could get her to Kaede's in time but he was well aware that Kagomes medicines were much better than the old bats.

"AH…yes" she stuttered afraid for her daughter, "Yes" she said more strongly. "Sota" she yelled and Sota ran down the stairs.

"What ever it is Kagome did it" he said running to his mother "Kagome" he said looking to his sister then to the blood dripping from her head "Wha… is tha…"

"Sota, go get me some hot water and the first aid kit. Oh and lots of towels" she said looking to him tho he was still looking at Kagome.

"But Kag…"

"Now Sota"

"There's blo…"

"SOTA" she yelled as he jumped and scrambled away grabbing what his mother had said to.

"Inuyasha we need to lay her down"

Inuyasha nodded and walked up the stairs as miss H ran to the kitchen. 'I don't care what he thinks I'm calling the doctor' she thought as she dialled the number into the phone.

Inuyasha knew what she was doing and didn't care, he was way to worried about kagome to be worried about some pathetic little man who didn't know what was good for him, 'And I would at lest have someone to kill if I get to agitated.' he thought as he slowly walked up the stairs to not injure her more.

Inuyasha laid kagome on her bed just before her mother came in. "We just need to clean the wound as much as possible and try to stop the bleeding." she said as Sota ran in, "Good" she said as she looked to her son carrying the towels and hot water.

"Inuyasha stood back from kagome as her mother began work on her head. Crossing his arms Inuyasha looked to the woman in front of him, "When's he coming" he said in annoyance.

"Uh, who?" miss H said pulling some towels from Sota and soaking them in the water.

"The idiot with a death wish".

Miss H looked up to Inuyasha shocked "…But how…" she said confused and amazed she was almost certain she was careful about it.

"I could hear you." he said as if it wear obvious.

'Supper hearing' she thought to herself as a reminder that he wasn't human, or completely at lest. "I don't care what you think Inuyasha, the doctor's coming and that's that." she said strongly again focusing on kagome.

Inuyasha just huffed and folded his arms in his sleeves. Inuyasha knew that the doctor would help more than kaede could on this one, even tho he wouldn't admit it aloud.

After the bleeding slowed and the doctor arrived everyone left him to his work of Kagomes head. Inuyasha was again hesitant on leaving her alone with him considering what happened last time but left with a warning growl which was why he was now in the lounge room with miss H and Sota, pacing the room. The silence was driving him insane and the waiting, he couldn't take it any longer, 'What if she's…." he thought but stopped when he realised he could still hear her breathing and her heart beating strong in her body, uneven, but strong. "Damn it." he yelled as he threw his hands around "What the hell's taking him so lo…." Inuyasha stopped as he hared someone walk down the stairs. Looking into that direction he hesitated as he was now not sure if he wanted him to hurry, 'What if she's in pain, What if she's dieing….' he thought not moving.

Miss h looked to Sota then in the direction Inuyasha was staring and realised the doctor was coming down, jumping up she walked out of the room as Sota followed slowly.

'What is she…'

"are you coming Inuyasha." miss H said from over her shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't even answer he just nodded and walked from the room but at the stairs time seamed to slow as he waited for the doctor to walk down the stairs. As she walked to Kagomes family the doctor stopped hear the bottom while he looked to the worried people (and half-demon) awaiting his words.

"How is she?" miss H said silencing the heart beats of everyone there.

The doctor sighed, which only worsened their conditions, "kagome has lost a lot of blood from her head, but that is normal for a wound of that size and head wounds always bleed more than others. I have bandaged it up and it seams to be clean but I wouldn't move her for a day or tow. She is sleeping now and may sleep for a while because of a miner concussion, and when she dose wake she will be very weak for a while but food and relaxation will improve that she does has a small fever it should go down soon. I have also given her a pain-killer tho I don't think she is or will be in any pain."

"So…. She's ok." her mother asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yes" he said as everyone sighed, just in time as Inuyasha almost passed out from air loss.

"She'll be fine and full recovered in about two to three days, tho I must inquire about her healing ability" he asked which had everyone stumped. "she is healing already and extremely fast for normal girls of her age, I'm going to come back in a few days to check on her and see how she is doing but I will leave it up to you now." he said as he headed for the door as miss H followed him thanking him for his help.

Inuyasha couldn't move, his face was stuck in the same expression, and from fare away you would think he was dead standing up. All he could think was: "She's ok… She's alright….She's ok". he didn't even notice miss H walking back into the room as Sota attached himself to her hip.

"So kagome is ok… right mum." he asked innocently.

"Yes Sota, she's going to be just fine. All she needs is some rest and…" miss H said looking towards Inuyasha who was still in a trance, staring into space. "Inuyasha" miss H said walking to him. "Inuyasha." she said again after there was no response.

Inuyasha finally blinked, after what seamed like hours, and looked to the person calling his name only to see her walking way.

"I'm going to make us some dinner. Could you watch over kagome for me, thank you Inuyasha." she said walking into the kitchen not even awaiting an answer.

"And…" Sota said running after his mother, "And what? what else does she need?" he asked as she turned to watch Inuyasha jump up the stairs to Kagomes room. "And love…" she said with a smile on her face "she needs love.".

* * *

Sorry about the lateness and the shortness but I have been really tied lately so I didn't get around to writing much. Well hope you like it. I'm on holidays for a couple of days so I might get one out this one two make up for this one, sorry again really I am all that know me know that I don't apologise lightly so I'm really sorry. Ttfn R&R


	10. Chapter 10

_**This "……" means talking**_

_**This '……' **_**means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)**

**This '……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 10

Inuyasha didn't leave Kagomes side for the next four days, miss H even had to bring his food up to Kagomes room on the second day or he just wouldn't eat, even if she made ramen. The only day Inuyasha left her side was when miss H bathed her and cleaned her sheets, but even then her refused to leave the shrine and had his ears on her at all times. 

He new he should go back and explain things to Miroku and Sango he was certain she would have talked to them first, but he just couldn't there was no way he was leaving her like this.

Kagome woke from her sleep on the third day, as her strength returned to her she struggled to fully awake for her slumber and tho her head was pounding, she could feel something on her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking them to adjust to the light entering the room and one her eyes focused they landed on a familiar figure that she felt on her hand. Inuyasha's head was laying on her bed with him bottom on the floor and him hand in Kagomes.

'_Haves he been here all nigh?' _kagome thought as she couldn't help but feel a little flushed and content as she watched him sleep. '_Had he been worried about me' _she thought smiling as she looked at his face, so soft and beautiful, but she couldn't quite remember what had happen last night that had cased him so much worry. _'I was going to see Inuyasha to tell him how I felt when…Kikyo'_ kagome thought as she began to become sad but was immediately reminded of Inuyasha's presence as he moved and tightened his hold on her hand. "Ka…go...me" he whispered softly, so low kagome only just heard him. 

'_He's dreaming of me' she _thought as a red blush creped across her face one again. 

Kagomes mother walked in and jumped for joy as her daughter sat up waving around her arm making shushing noises "ssshhh mum, please. Don't wake him up" she said indicating to the sleeping boy at her side.

"oh kagome, I don't think a herd of elephants could wake him" she answered smiling as she hugged her daughter.

"how longs he been out" she asked as her mother pulled away.

"I think he crashed at about eight last night. Good thing to, I was wondering when he would, he may be half demon but he needs his rest to." she said almost as if she were talking more to herself than kagome.

Kagome looked at her confused "but mum, I wasn't home last night, defiantly not at eight".

"Oh darling" she said as her smile faded away "You've been unconscious because of your head injury's".

"head injuries" she said as she reached to the back of her head to fund a small lump as her head started pounding again, _'That's right I hit my head falling through the well after Naraku threw me.' _she thought smiling as she looked down to her sleeping angel _'Inuyasha must of smelt my blood and came after me… oh Inuyasha'_ she sighed to herself _'I'm so stupid'_. A stray thought hit her as she remembered her _talk_ with Naraku _'ha, so you were wrong Naraku, he did come.'_.

"He's been at the shrine the hole time you were out," she said pulling kagome from her thoughts "I had to force him to get out of the house when I tried to bath you, I even had to bring him food up here or he wouldn't eat, he just refused to leave your side" she smiled a she watched her daughter gaze at her sleeping love.

"Inuyasha not eat" she said in disbelief with worry and love in her voice.

"He hasn't even slept until last night"

"How long was I out for." she asked more worried.

"Today would have been the fifth day"

"He hasn't slept in **five** days".

"He's been to worried about you, he probably never would have if I hadn't slip something into his ramen". she said drifting of again.

Kagome looked at her mother socked "No, tell me you didn't".

"Yep. But that was at dinner the other night and ot wasn't even taking affect she I gave him another at breakfast yesterday morning and two more at lunch so after dinner he was out like a light" she said proud of herself and her achievement in knocking Inuyasha out.

"You put it in every meal" she said worried even more.

"Yer, the doctor said it was fine case be id half demon so it takes more to affect him…"

"Wait… the doctor knows about Inuyasha… how… when…who…."

"It's fine… apparently his dad was an old friend of grandpas and he knows all about demons and apparently they themselves know some in this time, but then he mumbled some nonsense about sworn to secrecy" her mother said looking annoyed at the man for not telling her.

"Wow, I didn't know there were still demons alive in this time." she said looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yes but apparently they're all 'top secret' government stuff, sworn to secrecy" her mother said angry that she couldn't see one.

"I doubt that the government knows mum" she said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway kagome, do you want something to eat"

Kagome nodded fiercely "Yes please I'm starving, but… I don't thing I should eat up here case it wakes him, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps here." she said smiling again.

"I don't think even rumen could wake him" she giggled as she left the room.

Inuyasha stirred as his noise sniffed at something near his face, the aromas on ramen noodles slowly drifted away followed closely by two women giggling. "See, I told you mum" said a voice coming from in front of him, "Yes, yes, I'll give you that 10 later" said another voice still giggling, "I'll leave it here for when he's fully awake… and has stopped fussing about you." she said as foot steps lead him to believe she was leaving the room.

Opening his eyes, groggily, he could see the giggling girl smiling as she placed a piece, of what looked like, egg into her mouth then looked down at him, "Oh" she said seeing him awake, "about time you got up it's almost midday" she laughed.

"I… was asleep" he asked confused as to how and why he was asleep and also wondered why he felt so groggy, like he hadn't slept in months. "KAGOME!" he yelled jumping up, "YOUR AWAKE".

Kagome giggled slightly as he jumped and yelled almost at her "of course I am, I've been awake for a few hours now plus I got too hungry" she said looking at her now empty plate. Inuyasha looked at her seriously as he moved his face only centimetres from her face, "kagome" he said getting her attention "Tell me, are you ok" he asked sincerely worried.

Kagome felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks, tho she tried desperately to stop it, as she looked into Inuyasha's, beautiful, amber eyes. She smiled softly as she spoke "I'm fine Inuyasha…really".

Inuyasha still didn't believe her as he placed his hand on her forehead, then onto his to measure her temperature "You have a fever" he said his face never changing. Kagomes blush grow as he studied her "I…t…'s just a l…little one… the doctor said it would go down." she said almost unable to control her own voice.

"What!" Inuyasha said standing up crossing his arms, "He was here again." eh said annoyed he didn't smell him even if he was asleep.

"No…mum called him… he said that my fever would go down."

Inuyasha still stood there with his arms folded, _'so she is ok' _he thought relived that she was much better but he refused to move because at that moment he was so happy he was fighting back the erg to hug her, so he remained still.

"Its getting cold."

"HU" he asked looking at kagome as if she were going mad.

"You should start eating" she said but he was still confused "The rumen." she said realising he had no idea it was even there.

Inuyasha turned to her desk were a container of rumen sat waiting for him "So that was what I smelt" he said grabbing it and shovelling it down his throat. "Mmmm it tastes better today." he said as kagome looked at him now confused. "I think your mum had a bad batch yesterday…", slurp, "it smelt funny." he said screwing up his noise.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh _'He had smelt the drugs but ate it anyway' _she thought as he looked at her.

"What's so funny wrench" he said as she held her stomach.

"Nothing Inuyasha…hahaha… Not a thing" she said as she calmed down.

Inuyasha said nothing as he was just happy to see her laugh again, and he was rather hungry for non-strange-smelling rumen. He finished and watched miss H come in and order kagome to stay in bed which he himself had no problem with because she needed her rest thought he was rather annoyed when she said she was going to do school work but let her do so anyway, he thought that it would at lest keep her busy'.

Kagome sighed as she finished her homework for the week, putting down her pencil she glanced at her, new, clock on her bedside table. "Oh" she said sighing again, "Its only three o'clock. What am I going to do in bed all day." she said as Inuyasha looked up from his seat on the floor.

"maybe I'll draw something" she said grabbing her pencil again and a blank piece of paper… five minutes later "AH, I CANT STAND IT" she said throwing her pencil at the still blank piece of paper.

"Stop complaining would you, there's no way I'm letting you out of that bed and that's final" he said strongly which rather annoyed kagome.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried." she said pointing to his beads.

"I could still stop you." he said determined to win.

"And just what are you going to…" kagome stopped as she seen Inuyasha stand and walk towards her on the bed as he sat on the edge, "Inuyasha what are you…".

"Now if you try to move I cant stop you and you cant sit me or it'll get you as well" he said grabing her shoulder and making her layback down.

"NO" she said trying to sit up again, "Inuyasha let me go, I cant stand it… I'm bored out of my mind".

"no wench your not moving".

"Inuyasha it you don't let me go I'll scream right in your ears" she said, tho she never would, they're to sensitive it would harm him to much, and they're just to cute.

"You would not." he said knowing she hates hurting his ears, tho he couldn't figure out why.

'_Damn' _she thought, "You cant make me stay here and do nothing for the rest of the day… you wont even let me si…". Inuyasha's hand clamped down on Kagomes mouth with lightning speed as she realised what she was about to say and both just waited to see if the command had taken. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed when nothing happened, tho Kagomes was muffled, Inuyasha glared at kagome "mormi" she mumbled through his hand(which translates into sorry). 

Inuyasha said nothing but removed his hand from he mouth, after awhile of silence kagome remembered something her mother said "he's been at the shrine that hole time…" _'wait a minute' "Inuyasha"._

"_hum"_

"_If you haven't left the shrine the hole time I was out then how did you tell Sango and the others what happened." she asked as he looked to the floor avoiding her gaze "THEY DON'T KNOW." she yelled._

"_I didn't think they needed to know, they would just think you wear taking longer to come back then usual and that I had gone to get you."._

"_No they wouldn't, when I when back the last time before I …" she said unable to finish her sentence as Inuyasha looked to the floor again, "…when I when back, I went to the village first, they all thought I was just going to talk to you and come right back." she said franticly "if I didn't return they would have just thought I got into another fight with you and went home again, but not even you returned. They're probably all worried senseless or worse… think we're dead." she said as he wondered what they would do if they thought they were dead. "I have to go back" she said trying to get up again._

"_No your not, I don't care what you think they think we can ways tell them tomorrow" he said holding her down again._

"_No we cant. I cant imagine what they might be going through, not knowing if we're dead or alive, I couldn't stand it."._

"_I don't care you not going, I'll go."_

"_No, if you had gone in the first place I wouldn't have to go now"._

"_I was more worried about YOU" he said his voice getting lower._

_Kagome stopped struggling to stare at Inuyasha, she know he was worried but for him to admit it aloud was…_

"_You were unconscious kagome, for more than three days, there was no way I was leaving you alone. I had to protect you, I should have protected you, you shouldn't have ever been hurt in the first place, I should have been there and non of this would have happened." he said softly with his head lowered as his bangs hid his face._

_Kagomes was speechless as she stared at him 'He's saying this aloud, dose he know he's saying it aloud, I should say something… say something damn it.' she thought as he spoke "Inuyasha…"_

"_I know its my fault kagome, I'm the only one to blame."_

"_Inuyasha I…_

"_I knew you'd come back soon, I should have been waiting for you at the well. I…" Inuyasha was cut off as kagome sat up from the bed and rapped her arms around his chest with her head just above his shoulder. "Kagome…"_

"_I don't blame you Inuyasha, it wasn't all your fault, I shouldn't have wondered for so long in the dark alone, and I ran from you, you didn't even know I was there…"_

"_But I should hav…"_

"_No you shouldn't have, I know the forest is full of demons at night but I didn't care. I'm not completely useless either I can walk to the village without you protection, alto… I don't mind it." she said softly as he hugged her back._

_Kagome pulled back suddenly as a strange felling washed over her body, "What is it" Inuyasha asked,._

"_I don't know all of a sudden I feel wired", then it hit her, a sheer amount of gut grinding, excruciating pain slamming through her body. It hit her, like a knife she never seen coming, only all over her body all a once. Kagomes limbs burned as her mussels begged for, what ever the cause was, to stop. The only way to describe the felling that was over-taking her mind and body was that it felt like she was being eaten alive from the inside-out._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: well that's all for that one I made it extra long cause I never seem to post any on time so from now on I well try to make them longer but no promises when I post them. Oh and please, please review because I really, really, really ,really want to know what you think even if its just to yell at me cause I have bad gramma or never post new chapters on time. _


	11. Chapter 11

This "……" means talking

This _'……' _means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)

This **'……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 11

**Recap**

"_I don't know all of a sudden I feel wired", then it hit her, a sheer amount of gut grinding, excruciating pain slamming through her body. It hit her, like a knife she never seen coming, only all over her body all a once. Kagomes limbs burned as her mussels begged for, what ever the cause was, to stop. The only way to describe the felling that was over-taking her mind and body was that it felt like she was being eaten alive from the inside-out._

The excruciating scream, kagome hadn't ever realised she had released, echoed throughout the house piercing the ears of the inhabitants. Inuyasha whimpered, almost screaming himself, as the scream burned his ears, immediately he flattened them to his head tho they continued to ring. "Kagome." he yelled but not even he himself could hear it over her scream.

When kagome almost turned blue from running out of breath she stopped and took a breath only to release it again because no mater where she sat or how she mover the pain wouldn't subside. The second scream was not as intense as the last nor as long but her screaming continued, "Kagome…" Inuyasha yelled again but this time kagome heard him and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha bent over her, looking extremely worried, with her in his arms, as she laying on the bed in agony. "Kagome what's wrong, tell me …kagome what is it."

Kagome screamed again as his words reached her ears "Inuyasha" she yelled as she closed her eyes again from the constant attack on her body, "…it hurts….Inuyasha… it hurts" she cried, now digging her nails into the bed trying to relive some pain.

"Where kagome?" he begged "Tell me where it hurts" but her received no answer as she screamed again thrashing around in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome opened her eyes again as the saltwater from them made rivers down her face, "please Inuyasha, " she screamed "Please make it stop…. Make… it S..T..O..P".

Inuyasha stared helplessly as she screamed again, demons he could kill, enemies he could protect her from, rain, hail or shine he would do everything he could to keep her safe from it all, even surrender his own life but at that moment he could do nothing but watch the most terrifying thing in his life, the only person in the world that mattered most to him suffer and plead for help, that he could not give.

Kagome released yet another scream as Inuyasha stood back in horror while her nails tore through her sheets. Kagomes mother had arrived just as Inuyasha stood back and began asking the same questions Inuyasha he but kagome gave no answer, she didn't even make any kind of response to her mother being there.

Kagome lay on her bed screaming, her head thrown back and her nails ripping into her bed, her mother begged for her to answer, while tears flow down her face as Inuyasha, frozen with fear and sorrow, stood staring at the woman, he deeply cared for, feeling like his legs wear jelly and unable to hold his weight while his heart ached with a pain he never thought he could feel.

Outside a man with a black bag hurried up the steps of the shrine, as he glanced at his watch he stoped suddenly as the terrifying screams emanating from the residents reached his ears, "Oh no. I'm to late." he said running through the door and up the stair to his patients room.

Kagomes screams were quieted when she bit down on her bottom lip while blood flowed down her check and stained the pillow behind her head. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the man at Kagomes door until he began talking. "How long ago did this start" he said kneeling next to kagome, looking through his bag.

Inuyasha was so worried for kagome he didn't even care the man was helping, he wouldn't of cared if Naraku himself walked in claming he could help her, even if it cost him his tetsager, the Jewell and his own life he wouldn't care, as long as they could help her he would do anything.

Kagomes mother glanced at the doctor but had no expression that even acknowledged he was there talking to her.

"MISS HIGORASHI" he said snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh,… ah…about two minutes ago. Please doctor she just started screaming… what's wrong with her."

The doctor found what he was looking for and decided informing kagome was more important at the moment. He pulled out a needle and filed it with a strange clear liquid as he grabbed Kagomes arm, "now kagome, I'm going to insert this into your arm witch will stop the pain for a minute or two but only for a sort time. I need you to be strong for this ok." kagome just barely nodded her head as she closed her eyes again.

Almost immediately after the doctor inserted the liquid kagome stopped bitting her lip and loosened her nails from her bed. Only seconds after the doctors needle left her skin she felt no pain, not even a pinch, like nothing had ever happened, it just disappeared. All she was left with was water on her checks, the blood on her pillow and her felling extremely hot.

Kagome opened her watery eyes to glance at the doctor and her mother staring down at her.

"Oh, thank god kagome." her mother yelled throwing herself at her daughter and hugging her.

"Miss Higorashi" the doctor said, "I need to speak with your daughter. She only has a few minutes".

Miss H nodded as she stood and sat on the bed next to Kagomes hip as she held her hand.

Kagome looked around after her mother stopped hugging her to death, but couldn't find the object she was searching for.

"kagome" the doctor said standing in her view. Her eyes focused on the man before her as his face made her extremely nervines.

"Kagome. I need you to listen extremely carefully to me, ok." he asked. Kagome nodded her head as she was afraid to speak because of the serious look on the doctors face.

"I have given you a form of poison to…"

"Pppoison" she stuttered before she hared a growl from behind the man talking and instantly relaxed knowing he hadn't left, but was rather concerned as to why he was so far way. The doctor began to speck again, after kagomes mother had moved to the growling half-demon and a small yell was hared and kagome couldn't stop the small smile that formed on the corner of her lip.

"Yes poison… but it is a very small dosage and it will not affect you. I will explain".

Kagomes small smile faded as the doctor explained and asked her questions. "kagome you have been poisoned"

"Yer, by you idio…." Inuyasha started but was strangely cut of.

"No, you have been poisoned by someone else, the poison I gave you will only slow the poses of it for a few minutes, the original poison that was in your body is a poison not seen on earth for many years, it was… I mean _is_ a concoction of three pants, they are completely harmless alone but combined they make an extremely deadly poison."

"Deadly" both kagome and her mother said in unison, tho Inuyasha stayed painfully quiet,

"I need to know if you have been somewhere different lately…somewhere old"

"Old…" kagome asked confused.

"Or maybe somewhere that looked as if no-one had been there in 500 years."

"5...500 years" kagome could have fainted if she wasn't already on the bed. "wha…what do you mean" she asked stuttering again.

"I need to know miss kagome it is vital for your health."

Kagome turned more pail then she already was(if that was possible) and began to become extremely uneasy. "AH… UM" she said looking at her mother but even her mother was lost for words, looking back at the doctor still not shore what to say "UH… yes I have been to some, UH…. New or old places"

"please miss kagome you must tell me where you have been, you must understand it is for your own good it will be doctor patent classified. Please you are in serious danger" the doctor pleaded for her to answer not understanding the problem.

Kagome new she had to tell him or she might well die, but if she did tell him he might think she was nuts and lock her up, if she ever got cured, or worse, he might tell someone and they would try to capture Inuyasha(alto that might be near impossible I bet some snipers on roof tops and army tanks they would try and injure many people maybe even Inuyasha in the process" she just couldn't risk ether.

"Can't you just give her the antidote and worry about this later" kagomes mother asked worriedly.

'_I'm glade someone's thinking' _kagome thought as she looked at her mother.

"No, you don't understand miss higorashi, kagome has been poisoned by three plants, a poison that I have no antidote for unless I have samples of all three, but all three plants haven't existed for 500 years and we do not stock antidotes to poison that don't exist." he said now very worried for his patient. "Kagome the poison I gave will slow the presses as the other poison by making it attack my poison rather than your body but soon it will finish with that and it will continue eating away at you, your body and mind will not be able to handle the moss amount of pain cursing through your body as it begins to spasm uncontrollably as your mind gives up consciousness and then there is nothing to do but watch as your body just shuts down. Everything will just stop, your lungs will fail first then your hear stoping the blood flow toyour body and then your brain will die for oxygen and blood loss."

Everyone's faced were horrified as they doctor gave up "we only have about 4 minutes remanning… it is already to late".

Kagome gasped at the thought of her dieing in 3 minutes time from the worst torture in the world that no-one could stop. "I….I…I'm…" she squeaked as tears fell from her eyes "die" she finished " I'm going to die."

Inuyasha smelt the tears even before they fell, for the first time he could almost feel the water well up in his amber orbs, he could loose kagome, she couldn't … die. But then anger overtook his sadness deciding he wouldn't let kagome die, she isn't allowed to, _'I would not let it happen again' _he thought _'I'll do everything, anything'_. then he realised the doctor was still talking scaring the hell out of kagome _'That's it he's not even helping._'.

"… please. You will die kagome, shortly dieing is much worse then keeping a secret…" he asked.

"But it's not …about me" she said still crying knowing that it is now certain she would die and soon.

"you needn't worry about any promises. I'm positive they will forgive you when they now your life was in danger."

"You don't understand I don't want him to get hurt." she cried thinking of Inuyasha _'plus he cant go throw the well anyway so I'm dead anyway so I'd rather I not take him down with me' _said thought while the tears fell from her eye as she could now not stop weeping as she waited for the inevitable. Then she knew she needed to do something she needed to tell Inuyasha out right, no hiding or secret signals, there was not time for that, she had all but tow minutes left now.

Kagome looked up searching for Inuyasha but came to meat her mothers teary face "tell him kagome." she said softly, "tell him, I will not loss you like this, I know they will all understand and I know Inuyasha wants you to say it to."

Kagome lowered her eyes again unable to look a her mother as she told her she would rather die, and she would anyway wether she told or not, "it's just… I have… well I just can…." kagome was drawn from her thoughts as a red and silver blur entered her view. When she looked up Inuyasha was in front of her glaring at the doctor.

"your not helping, not one FUCKING BIT. All your fucking doing is making her cry. If your not going to help get the hell out" he yelled growling for effect.

The doctor getting rather scared grabbed his bag and began to leave. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have wished this toucher on anyone, I hope you can forgive me in the future" eh said, bowed and left.

Inuyasha was still growling when kagome realised that she didn't have much time and soo much she still have to say. "Inuyasha" she said brushing the last of her tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha turned, his angry face still on, to see kagome smiling her sad smile(A/N when she's happy or wants to be happy but cant stop crying). Inuyasha became even more worried as a tear fell from her eye and she didn't even move to wipe it.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking to her side "I'm sorry he was just lying… I'll… I'll find away to save you." miss h jumped up and ran after the doctor yelling at him to come back and save kagome.

"Inuyasha" she said again smiling up at him "there are some thinks I need to tell you before… well before I go." she said sadly but trying to remain strange, she had to tell him, no excuses.

"No kagome, I'm going to fined a way to save you, I well… I will…" he said thinking of how.

"Inuyasha, I've got… what, 3minutes now, that's not even enough time to tell my friends I'm going to die." she said thinking of the friends she was protecting "oh my, Sango and the others don't even no what is happening and what about shippo what will happen to him, I don't think he cant handle more loss in his life" she said as more tears fell.

"kagome" Inuyasha said wiping a stay tear from her eye "They will all understand, plus your not going to die".

"your right, you have to tell them I'm sorry and that I love them all."

"You can tell them that yourself when your better, I just have to figure out how." he said thinking.

"Please Inuyasha I need to tell you something and I need your full attention" she pleaded "it's very important… Inuyasha…. Inuyasha please I need you to listen even….. Even if you cant answer me." she said sadly.

'_Come on Inuyasha think' _

'**Think harder idiot you cant let her die'.**

'_Don't you think I know that' _he yelled at himself in his head not even hearing kagome

'**Well you're the reason she goes back with us, you're the one who said he would always protect her and you're the reason she wouldn't tell that doctor about the well.'**

'_Don't you think I know that. Don't you think I know its all my fault.'_

'**Well fix it.' **the demon growled angrily.

'_I'm trying, what do you think I'm doing'_

'**talking to your self'**

'_Then why don't you shut the hell up so I can think'_

"Inuyasha" he hared then remembered kagome was trying to talk to him. "Kagome don't distract me I'm trying to think." he said looking around for clues.

"Inuyasha please" she said in her sweetest voice.

Inuyasha's heart nearly shattered when he hared her voice, then it really did shatter when he thought it might be the last time he could hear her voice at all. Inuyasha turned to kagome to see her sitting on her bed with her knees under her as she looked at him asking for him to listen, '_she looks so beautiful' _he thought as she continued to try to get him to pay attention but he just couldn't he needed to find a way to save her, he couldn't bear losing her _'I'll never let you go'_.

* * *

A/N well that's all for that one, sorry this ones late and I don't think it's as long as the others but at lest its not a big cliffy right J so what if Kagomes on the verge of death that's not that bad right… : … uh…. Ok got to go now… please don't kill me. By.


	12. Chapter 12

**This "……" means talking**

**This **_**'……' **_**means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)**

**This '……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 12

**Recap**

_Inuyasha's heart nearly shattered when he hared her voice, then it really did shatter when he thought it might be the last time he could hear her voice at all. Inuyasha turned to kagome to see her sitting on her bed with her knees under her as she looked at him asking for him to listen, 'she looks so beautiful' he thought as she continued to try to get him to pay attention but he just couldn't he needed to find a way to save her, he couldn't bear losing her 'I'll never let you go'._

Kagome sat on the bed twiddling her fingers as she tried to form words in her mouth, but every time she tried to speak her mouth dried up and her voice ran for cover _'God! Why is this so hard, why can't I just tell him it's not like I have to worry about rejection… I wont live for that long.' _she thought as she looked up to see Inuyasha still not listening, even if there was nothing much to listen to. "Inuyasha" she yelled tho he just continued to stare into space "Dam it Inuyasha I'm dying can't you just listen to me, wont you carryout the wish of a dying friend."

That got his attention as he looked to her with the saddest face she had ever seen "I will not let that happen kagome, I … I need… I'm going to save you".

"Inuyasha listen to me."

"Not if your going to continue to think you dying today."

"but I am… Inuyasha I … I lov… Inuyasha…" she yelled as she realised he wasn't listening again "God… Kaede listens better then you and she's old, you have supper hearing, surely you….".

"KAEDE" Inuyasha yelled then turned to kagome happier then ever. Kagome flinched as Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed her shoulders as he stared into her face only cm away "Ah… yer she listens better" she said unsure of why he was so happy, I mean she was about to die… right _'maybe he's lost it'._

"No, no Kagome, Kaede…. Kaede, god why didn't I think of that, why didn't you think of that, you're the one studying with her." he said poking his finger at her as he jumped around the room.

"What? I don't get it, what was I supposed to think of?" kagome asked confused.

"Ha, I told you I'd think of something." he said to not only kagome.

"Ah…. I still don't get it!!!".

"I'm going to save you kagome"

"But how?"

"Kaede" he said proud of himself for thinking of it.

"YES BUT HOW" she yelled annoyed.

"Think about it, she's a healer, I've no bout she would have a cure for this poison."

But it doesn't exist…" she said standing up "… wait, god! why didn't I think of that." she said agreeing with what he said earlier. "I just hope she has got some cause I don't think I have a lot of time." she said worried that now they have a solution that she might not make it.

"Quickly kagome" he said as he turned for her to get on his back then jumped out of the window of Kagomes room and run for the well house. Inuyasha jumped onto the well "Hang on kagome, I'm going to save you." he said as he jumped into the well and straight out immediately into a run. Inuyasha ran throw the forest faster then kagome had ever seen him run, they just had to get there in time. Kagome could feel a slight tinge of pain in her stomach as Inuyasha ran then gasped as the pain became harder.

Inuyasha stopped and kagome almost fell of him before Inuyasha caught her and lifted her to his chest bridal style, kagome cringed as water leaked from the corner of her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched shaking in his arms. "Kagome… kagome."

Kagome just continued to concentrate on holding in the pain. "kagome can you hang on until we get to the village" he said as Kagome just nodded while she scrunched up trying to hold in the pain as it hit again, "hurry". Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he ran atr full speed then faster as kagome let a small scream escape from her.

Inuyasha could see the village come into view as he jumped down the hill and continued into a sprint as he entered to village. Kagome let lose another scream like the ones she had before and Inuyasha swore his ears wear bleeding but that's didn't matter he ears almost there. Kagome let out a blood curdling scream as they burst through the huts door.

Miroku and Sango jumped as Inuyasha ran to kaede placing kagome on the futon.

"Inuyasha what has happened to kagome." she asked worried.

"no…. time… need cure for …. Poisson made from three plants…. Cause's pain." he said out of breath for the first time in a long time and he hadn't even run that far. Kagome screamed again as Sango reached her side and held her hand "She's been poisoned." she asked in horror "wait you don't mean the poison"

"how long has she been in pain" kaede asked as she looked through her things pushing things aside.

"not to long only a little while but she was in pain before, a small man from her world gave her something to stop the pain but it didn't last long".

"I see, Sango,… Sango" kaede asked as the slayer looked to her as if she could fell the pain her friend was in "I need you to go and find me a herb with blue flowers and is sticky to touch."

"Kaede I…."

"quickly"

Sango glanced sadly to Miroku as he nodded and stood "it's ok I will get it" he said running from the hut.

Kagome continued screaming as she squeezed Sango's hand so much even the demon slayer thought her hand would crumble to peaces.

"KAEDE" Inuyasha yelled as she hurried but to kagome with a small bottle pulling the cork. "Child ye must drink all this" she said holding the green liquid out to her "never mind the taste ye must drink it all. Inuyasha help her sit." she said as he came over he lifted her and leaned her on him. Kagome began drinking the liquid but began stop to spit it out but Inuyasha held the bottle as the liquid fell down her throat. Inuyasha handed the bottle back to kaede but kagome continued to squirm and clench her eyes as the tears fell and the occasional scream tore through the air. "Kaede" Inuyasha asked worried "Why isn't it working."

"Ye must give it some time the antidote will slowly destroy the poison but it is not immediate that is what Miroku is getting the plant for" she said mixing some ingredients into a pestle just as Miroku came running through the door passing the plant to kaede. Kaede added the plant to the mixture and crushed it until it was close to a glop like soup and handed it to Inuyasha "hear make her eat some of this even the smallest amount will help slightly.

Nodding Inuyasha gave kagome two spoon full's as her pain subsided with every swallow until all she felt was incredible sore mussels. Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she looked up, unreadable exhorted, to see her knight in bright red armour "thank you…. Inuyasha" she said as she drifted to sleep. Inuyasha shot kaede a worried look before he looked back at her.

"she's ok Inuyasha, she's only sleeping, all that screaming would make anyone tiered" she said and Inuyasha relaxed "ye should rest to, ye are most likely tired to.

"No, it's ok I'll watch her" he said as they all left the room, _'just to make sure she's safe'_ he thought as he brushed some hair from her face.

Sango was surprised to see Inuyasha act the way he did with kagome, she was worried about her friends health, but her hart was in more danger if she woke to find herself in such a venerable position with Inuyasha only to have everything go back to normal the next day, 'she might not be able to tack much more false hope' she thought as stopped to look at Miroku. "Miroku" she said as the monk stopped and turned to her with a wicked smile on his face. Sango could have smacked that smile right off his face if she hadn't left hiricuts back at the hut. "Whatever your thinking monk I worn you, that whatever it may be , should remain in your head." she growled at him.

"Miroku, don't you think Inuyasha's acting…. well, strange" she asked hesitating.

"Inuyasha's always strange when kagome gets hurt … or kidnapped or in danger…. Actually he always acts strange when it comes to kagome but that's how he always has been so really its not strange its just Inuyasha" he said thinking as he spoke.

Sango sighed as she realised he was tight but this time was different some how "I guess your right." she said "But it's just how he looked when she was hurt, he's always so sure she'll be fin and that he'll save her in time like… well like he's always in control even when he isn't, but he was so worrid like he wasn't sure what would happen that's not normal Inuyasha." she said thinking aloud forgetting Miroku was even there.

"And he had good reason to do such things".

Sango spun around to see Kaede walk past her then sit under a nearby tree.

"What do you mean Kaede? Inuyasha always has good reason for worrying, otherwise he doesn't bother." Sango asked as she walked over to the old priestess.

"Ay, that he dose child tho this situation was much worse and I believe Inuyasha and kagome wear well aware of this" she said resting her head on the tree trunk behind her.

"What do you mean worse?" she asked as Miroku sat besides Sango listening in.

"the poison that infected kagome was a deadly concoction, one that not many would survive." Sango gasped as she looked to the hut where the two rested. "kagome would have been in much pain and suffering for some time before she was brought to me." she said now looking at the hut sadly, "Inuyasha would not know what was happening to her nor would he be able to do anything to help her, she would have died in mere time".

Sango sighed but continued looking at the nut _'he would have felt horrible and being Inuyasha he would have thought himself useless as she cried out for help'_ she thought looking at Miroku who seamed to be thinking of the same thing as he to watched the hut. _'what could he have done, he's probably been blaming his self this hole time' _they both thought together as they looked at each other.

Kagome fell into a deep sleep as soon as the pain subsided, her body and voice were just to warn out, she couldn't even thank them all before she crashed. It had been about an hour now and the others stell hadn't returned Inuyasha couldn't even hear them, tho he was thankful his ears stopped ringing. Inuyasha's eyes constantly fell on Kagomes still body as her head lay in his lap, Inuyasha was leaning back on the wall like always only this time he felt more comfortable then ever.

Inuyasha was very impatient and just a little bored sitting there doing nothing, he really wanted to wake up Kagome to see if she really was alright and if the pain was really all gone but he new she needed her rest more than he needed to know if she was safe. Finally giving in to his boredom Inuyasha started fiddling with his shirt, pulling at the collar and tapping his other hand on his knee.

A small moan exited Kagomes mouth and Inuyasha froze, looking down he could see Kagomes eyes closed and knew she was still asleep but only just. Kagome mover slightly and pulled her arms to her chest, witch was now just under Inuyasha's leg since she had turned on her side, and grabbed his leg as the other rested on her side at her waist. She moaned again as Inuyasha dropped his hands to his knees, and he froze once again. Kagome was still not in a deep enough sleep and her moaning wasn't doing him any good at all. Inuyasha stopped moving and almost stopped breathing entirely until Kagomes breathing deepened and her deep sleep overtook her once again.

Inuyasha relaxed and smiled slightly when he see she had smiled in her sleep 'She must be having a nice dream' he thought placing his hand on her shoulder, always being careful of his claws. When she scrunched up her noise as a piece of her hair fell over her face he couldn't resist pushing it aside. Not wanting to let her go he began stocking her check and then her hair realising it even calmed him down making him sleepy, 'It's getting dark. I guess I could sleep for a little will he thought looking outside and closing his eyes 'I can hear all that happens anyway plus I would rather be asleep when the runt and the others get back' he thought as he slowly drifted into a sleep deeper than he had wanted so nether of the sleeping couple noticed when the group finally returned to the hut ate and fell into there normal sleeping positions except two who slept peacefully in the deepest sleep of there lives.

Kagomes dream

Everything went dark once again and kagome began to worry she was really dead this time, 'maybe Kaede wasn't fast enough… maybe the poison was already to far spread…. Maybe she got the wrong antidote maybe I…. '

"maybe you are only asleep" said a closes voice.

"wha… who said that" Kagome asked swinging her head around.

"If you looked at me you might know" she answered.

Kagome could have kicked herself when she realised her eyes were closed tho it didn't matter now because already knew who it was, she could remember the voice. Opening her eyes Kagome saw Midoriko surrounded in the same light as before, and again kagome was also surrounded in the same light.

"So I'm not dead" she asked relived.

"No dear, you are not dead" she said almost laughing.

"Thank God" she said sighing. "Wait… what am I doing here again, I didn't try to contact anyone." she asked confused.

"No, your right, you didn't, I did." she said plainly.

"But…. Why" she asked still confused.

"I told you. I need to teach you how to use this properly for you have no-one to teach you."

"Yes, Kaede, she can teach me, that way I can actually be awake".

Midoriko shook her head "Kaede is not powerful enough to have this ability and she was never taught how to use it. I do believe she doesn't even know it exists, not many spiritually gifted now about it and one can do it untaught, so I was surprised to here your call" she said smiling at the young priestess. "It would take someone very powerful to make a communication like that even tho you've never hard of it before. You surprise me… lady Kagome. I find you very… interesting." she said looking kagome in the eyes. "Your power astounds me but your spirit, your soul…… your love…" she said smiling as Kagomes confused expression turned to that of a schoolgirls with rose red checks. "You have power beyond your knowledge and yet no matter what Kikyo has done to you or what she has tried to take from you, you still wish her no harm and even help her when she is in need."

"I …. I ah… I feel sorry for Kikyo, I know only some of what she has been through and everything was lost to her, her life, her friends and family her …. Well…. Inuyasha all because Naraku tricked her."

"Yes, and that brings us to Inuyasha" she said coldly.

"What, what about Inuyasha".

"After everything he put you through…"

"What do you mean… he hasn't really put me through anything bad." she said knowing it was a lie.

"Oh really." she said razing an eyebrow, "Remember I can read your mind my dear." she said. "Your telling me you don't remember the times he has left you for Kikyo, left you alone to get hurt or kidnapped only for him to save you later, or all the fights you have resulting in you leaving or worse tears and what about when he…"

"Ok, ok, ok. I remember, what's your point" she said now feeling extremely sad.

"As I was saying" she continued, "after all that you would still give him the jewel even knowing he wouldn't be the Inuyasha you know and love."

Kagome looked to the non-existent floor as she whispered "Yes, if that's what he wants".

"See, you intrigue me" she said again, "and confuse me" she said looking at the now sad Kagome. "I did not mean to upset you kagome. And I wouldn't worry about Inuyasha if I were you."

Kagome looked up to the now smiling Midoriko "what do you mean".

"I mean Inuyasha has less and less reasons to become full demon every day since you freed him from that tree".

Kagome slightly smiled then it slowly faded way _'even if that were true he's already said he's going with Kikyo' she thought as Midoriko walked of not to far ahead._

"_Come now I must show you how to use this correctly, and I wouldn't worry about that either" she said smiling over her shoulder "You would understand why if you could see what happens when your in danger… nut alas your most of the time unconscious or not there"_

_Kagome looked at her blankly "My mother said something along those lines to" she said but decided not to dwell on it as she followed her teacher._


	13. Chapter 13

**This "……" means talking**

**This **_**'……' **_**means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)**

**This '……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 13

Kagome woke in the early morning, and I mean early, after Midoriko had exhausted her from the training, apparently she had to reawaken to fall back to sleep. Midoriko explained that her body would have plenty of rest but she needed to rest mentally. when she opened her eyes she could see nothing but a shimmer of silver in all directions, kagome looked up and was shocked to she Inuyasha with his back to the wall and his head hunched over her sound asleep. Kagome smiled as she pushed a lock of silver hair from her face but gave up realising it was pointless since his hair had surrounded her like a shinning curtain. 'Oh Inuyasha' she thought looking up to Inuyasha who looked so innocent as he slept, 'I'm so sorry. You must have been so worried.'. kagome moved her fingers to feel worm fur beneath them 'HU, the coat of the fire rat' she thought and smiled again looking up to him. Kagomes eyes became heavy and she felt sleepy once again as she slowly drifted of to sleep knowing she was safe from everything.

In the morning the group tip toed around the couple while they slept as they gathered there things and Sango gathered shippo after he started to wake Inuyasha. They even decided to skip breakfast if it meant it would give the two more time to rest, and they thought Inuyasha or his stomach might wake kagome considering she was asleep next it. Sango decided to take advantage of the silence and take a bath down at the hot springs avoiding Miroku on her way, shippo went along annoyed and slippy as Miroku and kaede went to help a man said to be possessed, tho kaede thought he only had a temper because someone burnt down his hut, Miroku decided to assist her just to be sure. Which lift the two sleepy heads all to themselves.

Kagome woke again in the morning because of a strange noise coming from out side, moving slightly she realised Inuyasha was awake as well, but strangely he hadn't left her to sleep like she thought he would instead he sat with her stroking her hair making her more and more sleepy until he jumped up, as kagome herself sat up quickly, as a loud crash was hared from out side. Looking at each other, fearing the worst, they scrambled to the door, kagome with her bow and arrow and Inuyasha with his tetsigar in his hand they raced out of the hut ready for an attack when a man not far from them yelled to his friend as they pulled at the tree that had just fallen and began cutting it.

The two just sighed and relaxed as they watched the men cut up the tree trunk, "I thing we've been attacked one too many times" Kagome said ,then started to giggle as she turned to Inuyasha, which then turned into full out laughter.

Inuyasha looked at her confused "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Your… face…" she managed to say in-between her laughter.

"What?" he said walking to the washing up bowl, there in his reflection was Inuyasha with coloured pictures drawn all over his face, and most of them, if not all of them, were love harts. "SHIPPOOOOO" he yelled as the village shook from he growl as shippo cowered behind sango as he snikered. Sango just smilled at the fox pup "Looks like their awake" she said as Miroku shook his head smiling as kaede headed back to the hut.

Kagomes laughter was hared from ages away as they group began walking back.

"Quit it wench" he growled as he tried to wash of the markings on his face which only made her laugh more. As much as he tried the 'artwork' on his face just wouldn't come off. It was lighter but still visible. Soon Kagomes laughter turned back to a giggle as kaede walked up to the hut smiling as she walked past Inuyasha to see him huff and sat down , not far from kagome who at one point had collapsed with laughter on the ground, "Got something to say old bat" he said crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled to Inuyasha tho she was granted no reaction before she was almost toppled over as a large body landed on her. "AH" she yelled as they tipped over "Sango…".

"I'm so glad your ok" she said squizzing kagome "Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me never, ever, ever again clear… kagome".

"Need…. To …. Breath…. Like…. Air"

"Oh" Sango said as she let got of kagome as she gasped for air. "Sorry" she said innocently.

"s'ok" she said sitting up.

"Promise you wont do that again you scared the hell out of me" she said seriously.

"I'm sorry, I promise". Sango smiled then got up helping kagome afterwards.

"I am happy your felling better lady kagome" Miroku said walking to her for a hug when Sango slapped him.

"I think she's been through enough without your hands on her behind," she said harshly.

"My intentions are pure I assure you" he said looking innocent.

"Non-the-less, no hugs".

"Oh, I see, you can have a hug to my dear Sango….." he said as he walked toward her.

"What! No, I didn't mean…." she said getting embarrassed, Miroku reached her a stated to embrace her when "don't you dare" she said, her hand pulsed, as his hand hovered over her bottom "AH, MONK" she yelled as she smacked him on the back of his head. Miroku sighed as he rubbed his head on the way back to the hut _'I was so close. Next time.' _the thought as he entered the hut.

"Oh" Sango said happier, "Shippo said he was happy you were awake as well but decided it was better he not come to the hut…" she said with a slight giggle as she looked to Inuyasha "for obvious reasons". Inuyasha just stood and walked off into the forest, sulking. Kagome waited until he was out of sight, then jumped up hugged Sango again, told her she'd be back later that day, that she was just going home to get some things and to let her mother know she was ok. Sango smiled and said she would tell the others as kagome ran of towards the well. Kagome was walking backwards, looking everywhere, as she entered the clearing to the well 'I might just make it without…'.

"And where do you think your going" said a voice coming from the well.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the well facing away from her 'dam caught', "I just wanted to tell my mother that I am alright" she said smiling, "and maybe get some things" she whispered under her breath.

"You have plenty of things here, what more could you possibly need."

'Well that's true," kagome thought "I have so much clothes at Kaede's hut it's like my second wardrobe'. "Your right but I…I need to get more…. Food." she said mentally patting herself on the back at her brilliance.

"Fine, but I'm coming. The last thing we need is you taking all day" he said as he jumped down the well not even waiting for her. 'is he mad at me or….' "Nah he probably just doesn't want me to see his face" she said aloud as she jumped down the well.

Once on the other side she was grabbed around the waist as Inuyasha jumped out with her but still refused to show her his face. 'I didn't make him feel this bad did I, he wont even look at me, I didn't mean to.'. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry about laughing before, it just… took me off guard that's all" but he still wouldn't turn "Please Inuyasha I'm really sorry" she said sadly "Don't be made at me.".

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, he never could say no to that voice, as he turned to her kagome could see that he had again tried to get it off and most of it was off except a little, smiling at him see looked into his eyes "see, I can't hardly even see it now, plus mum might have something to get it off" she said which seamed to brighten his mood.

After kagome showered, packed more clothing and tried to relax she headed down to the kitchen for the food as her mother dragged Inuyasha into the bathroom to get the 'art' of his face, which they had realised were texture.

Inuyasha was waiting out side as kagome shoved the last of the food into her bag, for some reason it was almost ten times bigger then she had wanted it to be but then she remembered that Inuyasha had made her put in ten times more rumen then usual as an apology for giving shippo the textures in the first place. Struggling with the heavey bag kagome managed to get it over her shoulder as she walked slowly out the door trying to counter her wait with the bags.

"Bout time" he she walking off with his arms crossed "Took you long enough.

"Wait Inuyasha… stop." he heard kagome say knowing she would want him to carry her bag, and really he didn't mind but he wasn't about to ask her to carry it because it looked heavy, stopping Inuyasha waited for her to catch up.

"What wench." he said still looking forward with his arms crossed.

"What…" she said struggling with the bag again as she lifted it back on her shoulder, "What do you mean, I didn't say anything."

"What I just heard you, you asked me to stop." he said turnning to her.

"I was a little preoccupied with trying to carry this bag to worried about what you were doing" she said still trying to keep the bag on her back.

"Non-the-less we're not going to get anyweare with you going so slowly".

"WHAT, well maybe if I didn't have so much ramen I would be a little fast."

"the ramen stays, maybe you should throw out some of that other stuff"

"What… other… stuff" she said slowly knowing what the answer would be, _'if he says my cooking I'll…'._

"That other stuff you call food"

"WHAT" _'oh! he did not just…, god help him'_ she thought as she felt the anger burning up her body.

"No-one eats it anyway, just chuck it and there'd be more then enough room for rame…."Inuyasha stopped himself when he turned to see Kagomes face 'OH SHIT…'

"SIT BOY" she yelled sending him to the floor. Kagome pulled the bag of her back to drop it in front of him as he laid on the cement, "You can carry that back since you're so worried about being to slow" she said walking off to the well house, stopping she turned back to him "And if I think even one things missing I'll 'S' you into next week" she yelled as she vanished out of view.

'_dam that woman she knows this ridicules solid ground hurts more then the dirt in my time.' _he thought as he waited for the spell to wear off before jumping up grabbing the yellow bag that was thrown in his face but before he entered the well house Inuyasha stopped to look around felling strange 'why can I still smell kagome' he thought as her walked towards the stars, **'that would be because she lives her idiot'** the demon growled in his head.

"that's not it I swear I can smell her as if she is still near by tho it smells different"

'**yer like her mother and brother and grandpa mixed in now get moving she might be in danger'. **

"Come on who's going to hurt her near Kaede's village, no demons even venture near it any more."

'**Cant you smell it, something strange coming from the well, I just cant seam to figure out what it is, there isn't enough sent.' **

'wait… your right it seams familiar.' he said jumping into the portal between worlds. The second Inuyasha landed on the other side, in the feudal era, he was blown over by a discussing, nauseating smell drenching the air. Inuyasha growled as he dropped the bag and leaped from the well claws at the ready _'only one man ,or thing, could have a stench so fowl it seeped throw to Kagomes time' he thought as he exited the wells wooden opening. "Naraku"._

* * *

_A/N sorry about the short chap after so long of not updating but I promis the next one will be out I only a few days._


	14. Chapter 14

This "……" means talking

This _'……' _means thinking or Inuyasha as half-demon(italic)

This **'……'** is Inuyasha's demon

And This '……' is Inuyasha's human side. (not italic)

To help I added D = demon, HD = half-demon and H = human.

Sorry its confusing.

Chapter 14

Kagome was almost halfway up the well when she sensed the demonic ora handing above her. _'Maybe I should have waited for Inuyasha, this demonic energy is stronger, actually it's almost like…. Naraku'_ she thought struggling to hold onto the side of the well. Kagome started to climb back down to wait for Inuyasha when a large tentacle flew down at her wrapping its self around her waist pulling her off the wall and out of the well. "Naraku…" she yelled confirming her worries "let go of me I…".

"Silence wench, I have no interest in what you have to say" he hissed coldly as he wrapped another tentacle over her mouth kagome bit down on it and realised that might have not been such a good idea as miasma shot into her mouth. Coughing it out kagome used her priestesses power to purify what had seeped into her blood, _'Wow, I guess all that training with Midoriko is actually paying off' _she thought as she glared at Naraku _'I wounder if I can…'._

Naraku's hand came flying up grabbing her by the throat as she struggled to brake free "How dear you, I could kill you right were you are without any effort or thought and you would be powerless to stop me." he said tightening his grip on her neck.

"NARAKU" growled Inuyasha from the air as he landed next to the well, _'were the fuck did he come from, he wasn't in the a few seconds ago and there was no way he ran here or I would her smelt him.'_ Naraku thought confused tho he didn't show it _'come to think of it what was she doing in there in the first place, were does that well go.'_. "Once again, Inuyasha, you have arrived too late" he said forgetting his line of thought as Inuyasha pulled his sawed from its sheath holding the newly transformed tetsiger in front of him "Let her go Naraku or I'll ki…."

"Ah, Ah, Ah" he said as he held kagome in front of him "You wouldn't want to hurt this precious face would you." he said laughing as kagome went to bit the hand as he tried to touch her face.

"get your discussing hands of her." he growled stepping closer.

"Not another step" he yelled coldly once again "or I'll rip her apart".

Inuyasha growled deeply but remained were he was not wanting to endanger kagome any further.

"Well I've had enough fun for today I think I'll bee going" he said as he lifted of.

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled confused as kagome struggled more looking back at Inuyasha terrified.

'_well its now or never.' _she thought as she consecrated on Naraku's tentacle that was conveniently touching her which was all she needed, _'burn' _the thought as a light purple light shot throw his tentacle up to his chest stopping him as he eyed her pain obvious in them ,tho with her eyes close she couldn't see if it was taking any affect, but after only seconds she became weak and unable to continue the spell as she felt her power drain from her she stopped the spell opening her eyes to a rather angry Naraku.

"you, that was you wasn't it, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT." he yelled razing a tentacle to her chest ready to strike.

"I don't think so" yelled a voice from behind Naraku "Hirrikuts" she yelled as the giant boomeranged flew throw the air slicing the tentacles holding kagome. Kagome yelled while she fell to the ground followed by a small scream as she hit the dirt, hard, still wrapped in Naraku's tentacles. kagome tried to push them off while Sango, Miroku and Kilala landed next to Inuyasha.

"More interruptions" Naraku sneered looking to the now formed group in there fighting stances, mines one kagome. "Wench" he yelled turning to kagome who was still struggling with his tentacles "Do not waist my time, come here." he said as the tentacles tightened there hold on her wrapping around her wrists and waist as they tried to pull her towards him.

"Ah, Get OFF ME" kagome yelled kicking one as it tried bind her legs.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said turning to the monk, "I need to get her out of there she's…"

"You go Inuyasha we'll distract him." Miroku said looking from Inuyasha to Sango who, strongly, nodded to him in agreement. "Kilala." she yelled as the feline jumped to her master and friend, "We need to get above him." she said mounting the fire cat along with Miroku.

With Naraku firmly distracted Inuyasha made his way to kagome as she squirmed, almost completely tied up, on the forest floor. "Kagome stay still" Inuyasha said holding his sawed up as a tentacle rolled over her mouth again. Inuyasha sliced through the bonds, or tentacles, as Kagome gasped for air when he pulled the tentacle from her mouth. Inuyasha quickly looked her over for injures as he picked her up but she winced when he touched her, "Kagome are you…"

"I'm fine, help Sango and Miroku." she said obviously holding back something.

Inuyasha placed her, gently, down behind him protectively as he razed his sawed. "Naraku" he yelled only to give the others time to move.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him as he watched him raze his demonic weapon "Why you….".

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled as three lines of light ripped throw Naraku pulling him to pieces leaving behind a small little wooden totem split through the middle.

"Another puppet…" Sango said surprised, "I really thought it was him this time".

"Yer me to." Miroku answered but when they looked to Inuyasha he was already talking to kagome.

"Were are you hurt kagome." he asked looking at the way she was keeping her arm slightly of her body over her chest.

"I'm not hu…."

"Tell me… it's your arm isn't it." he said reaching for it.

"Really I'm not… AH" she yelled as Inuyasha touched her arm, softly.

"Not hurt hah." he said looking to her as she looked away.

"I…I hit it when I fell, but it's nothing really"

"really" Inuyasha said suspiciously as he examined her arm while she wasn't looking 'it doesn't look that bad, she must of jarred it.' he thought tho it didn't stop his worrying.

"I'm sorry kagome" Sango said walking towards her, over hearing their conversation, "I should have warned you."

"No Sango, its not your fault, I'm very grateful you didn't warn me or he might of moved to avoided you attack and if it weren't for you I'd be, who-knows-were, in Naraku's clutches you save me" she said truthfully.

"But kagome your arm…"

"It's nothing really, I'll be fine." she said getting up "It's my fault for not being careful enough, I'm very sorry I cased you all so much trouble" she said sadly looking to the ground.

"Huh, Kagome you didn't…"

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled (but not dangerously just a little angrily), "That arm isn't broken is it."

"Well…. I…" kagome stuttered stunned by the sudden outburst.

"Well"

"Um…. No I can move it, it's its just sore, probably jarred it." she answered tho she held it carefully.

"Good" he said picking her up, bridal style, with her injured arm outwards as he jumped away into the woods.

Sango sighed as she slide over Kilala's back readying to fly home, or to Kaede's hut. "What's wrong Sango, you know you didn't mean to hurt lady kagome even she said you saved her life"

"It's not that, tho I still feel it's partly my fault" she said sighing once again.

"Then what it is that has go you so down"

"It's just… well, I never get to spend any time with kagome anymore, it seams every time she gets back lately Inuyasha is always whisking her off and when I finally do get to see her she's in trouble or hurt."

Miroku thought of what she was saying and began to get his own suspicions _'I wonder what he's taking her way for so much… they must be….'_

"Don't even go there monk" Sango said as Miroku sighed until a rather large smile spread across his face.

"Well my dear Sango at lest you will get to spend more time with me." he said as his smile turned to a rather lectures' grin as she blushed a slight rose pink before Kilala took of back to the village

Inuyasha ran in and out of clearings, turning so much kagome had no idea were she was until the sacred tree came into view 'he was buying time for the other's to leave' she thought as he jumped up into the tree until he landed softly on a thick branch. Kagome didn't know what to say when she realised she was actually sitting on Inuyasha lap.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started as kagome continued to look in the other direction.

"What's all this about Inuyasha" kagome asked normally tho she felt rather modest as a small red line formed on her checks.

"It's about you always putting yourself down" he grumbled.

"I'm not putting myself down… I'm just satiating the truth"

"No you not" Inuyasha said strongyle "Your not week kagome…"

"Yes I am" she said sadly as she turned to face him "I'm always getting hurt or kidnapped or poisoned or even just sick and you have to come save me and it always get's someone hurt…. I'm getting them hurt Inuyasha" she said quieter.

"Kagome it's not your…"

"Yes it is, I'm week I cant even protect myself from illnesses. When Naraku grabbed me I thought I might-of been able to do something but when I tried to purify him nothing happened and I caused you and the others trouble." she said disappointed in herself.

"Kagome did you ever think you couldn't hurt him because it was never the real Naraku, the reason you couldn't purify him was because there was nothing there to purify, it was just a puppet"

Kagome stopped as she thought it throw "I never really thought that…"

"And you don't cause us trouble. You would do the exact same for any of us if we were ever in danger,"

"But I wouldn't be of any help, I'd just get in the way or get killed"

"DON'T say that" he said startling kagome.

"Why it's true if I don't get killed I'd only be getting in the way or held hostage."

"DON'T KAGOME" Inuyasha said becoming angrier.

"Truthfully Inuyasha why did you come and get me then….hmm…. Because I was in the way, you couldn't us your wind scar because it would have got me to and because I couldn't even get out of an ALREADY SEVERED tentacle you had to rescue me"

"Kagome I saved you because…."

"And then to top it off I got hurt because I cant land on my feet and Sango apologises for saving… I'm useless I make my friends miserable, I just ca…." kagome was silenced as Inuyasha's lips pressed onto hers as his hand held he check and the other her back. Kagome tensed before she relaxed as she let all her emotions was over her, she couldn't even remember what she was saying, her mind was on one thing… Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha pulled away she felt as if she would die from the separation "Inuyasha…."

"Kagome the reason I saved you was because I don't want you to get hurt or injured or kidnapped and definitely not killed." he said softly looking into her eyes.

"Yer but…"

"No buts," he said with his normal tone, "I don't ever want to heir that again, got it." he said forcefully as kagome nodded softly

"Ok".

"And stop saying your week, you have more powers than anyone I've ever seen,"

"I don't think…."

"You do kagome, you have the biggest heart in the world and more courage then I see in most people," he said lifting her head to look into her eyes "you just have to believe in yourself more. I mean look at me you _save me _every day." he said as kagome looked at him confuse.

"How?"

"Your with me aren't you, your showing me that _sometime, some people _aren't that bad" he said jokingly as he watch kagome smile finally _',maybe I should tell her, I mean I am pretty much cheating an all'._

'**If you want to get sat from this height be my guest, but it would rather arrogant of you to make her fell better before you rip out her heart' **the demon growled in his head. Rude

'_You have no idea what she'll do you…. Hey wait, why would she do that, I guess you cant hear everything I think'_

'**What's that mean'**

"Kagome I need to tell you something, it's important." he said seriously witch actually scared kagome.

'_It's about the kiss, he's going to say he didn't want to, or maybe he was thinking of Kikyo… no that's not it we were in the middle of an argument, what if he….'_

"Kagome are you listening, I wanted to…." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as the wind blew into his noise "Dam it" he said looking around on the forest floor.

"What is it Inuyasha" kagome asked as he picked her up of his lap and placed her back on the branch next to him.

"Say here, I'll be right back" he said jumping to a lower branch.

"Inuyasha" kagome said angrily and suddenly scared, "You are not leaving me in this tree alone"

Inuyasha could have smiled at how comfortable she was with him but remembered what was awaiting them on the ground. "Fine" he said jumping back up "But stay behind me"

"Ok" she said jumping on his back as he jumped down branch by branch.

Inuyasha landed on the grounds and set kagome down as they stood alert in the clearing with the sacred tree to the backs. "Kagome if there's any trouble I want you to run and tack cover.

"What, that wasn't part of th…"

"I'm serious kagome."

"So am I," she said moving in front of him so she could yell at his face "how do you expect me to believe in myself if you telling me to run and hide."

"I'm not going…." he said before he grabbed her arm pulling her behind him as a shadowy figure exited the trees as the small thing jumped about.

Kagome squinted her eyes as she made out the small girl with black hair "Rin" she said confused but happy as well.

"Kagome, is that you" the dark headed girl said as she stopped to look for the person calling her name.

"RIN" yelled a voice from behind her, tho she didn't seem to hear or care, "Lord Sessomharou has told you not to run ahead, you getting me into trouble agai…." Jacken yelled as he ran from the forest, staff in hands, stopping to see the other two only just before he reached Rin's side, "Lord… Sesshomaru's brother, what are you doing here." he asked snidely.

Inuyasha didn't answer the small imp as he watcher Sesshomaru smoothly enter the small clearing, conveniently standing in front of Rin, oh and Jacken.

"Jacken" Sesshomaru said coldly, in his normal mild tone as ever.

Not even needing more information Jacken nodded to his lord as she turned to Rin who was now smiling at kagome, "come now Rin" he said as he picked her up running back to the shaded forest.

"But master Jacken" She wined as she looked behind her to kagome, while Jacken dragged her arm, softly.

"Now Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has no patients for petty chit chat."

"Ah, Good by Kagome"

"Take care Rin" kagome yelled back over Inuyasha's shoulder as the pair disappeared.

"What is it that you want little brother, have you finely decided who the tetsugers real master is" he said eyeing the sword on his waist.

"Not even in you dreams" he said angrily as he placed his hand on it's hilt.

"Then what is it you and your wench have sought me out." he said not once glancing at kagome even tho he was, almost, insulting her.

"WHAT, you're the one trespassing." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly to his younger brother.

"_This_ is _your_ ground?" he asked intrigued in the answer.

"Yes, this _is_ the forest of Inuyasha after all, you'd think you would realise that." he said annoyed.

"We live in a village not to far from here, on the border of the forest." kagome said truthfully.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled over his shoulder.

"I see"

"You know what this means don't you, your bracking the packed,"

"Izayoi is dead, why should I honour a _dead humans _packed" he said emphasising on 'dead human'.

Inuyasha growled deeply which even scared kagome, "You well keep to it, it was a blood packed, or did you forget" he said calming slightly.

"If I kill you there would be no packed." he said sending a poisoned claw there way. Inuyasha sun around grabbing kagome and as he jumped another flow thro there air narrowly missing them both as it sliced through the branch the were sitting on.

'_Were is he aiming, that would never of got me.' _Inuyasha thought as he landed letting Kagome down.

"See, aren't you happy you didn't leave me up there" she said smartly.

"Get out of here Kagome." he said as he ran at Sesshomaru.

"But I…."

"NOW KAGOME." he yelled back as his and sesshomarus sword's clashed.

Kagome gave in and ran back behind a tree, _'this is ridiculous, what's going on, what packed.' _she thought as she watched the two brothers duel.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha separated to take breathes tho only one looked out of breath. "You going to honour the packed" Inuyasha asked still breathing deeply.

"You giving up little brother."

"I could go all day." he said smirking.

"Are you curtin," he said sarcastically as he slightly razed his eyebrow at him.

"lets go if your not sure." he said before they were at it again.

Kagome couldn't understand what was happening or why it was that nether brother seamed to bee all-in-it as every blow Inuyasha tried to land wasn't fatal and Sesshomaru passed up a number of chances to strike Inuyasha. _'they don't want to fight each other' _she thought standing up.

Kagome stopped just next to the tree she was hiding behind when Inuyasha's sword was knocked form his hands, felling behind him. Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru's sword entered his side, stumbling back Inuyasha tried to grab his weapon before he fell to the floor.

"INUYASHA" kagome screamed as she ran out back into the clearing.

"KAGOME, GET BACK" Inuyasha yelled still trying to moving back to his sword

"It seams this is the end for you, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he held up his sword.

"STOP" kagome yelled as she ran to Sesshomaru holding her hands out in front of him as if it would stop him.

"Move priestess or you will die as well." he said but it was different, his voice was… softer.

"Kagome…. Get back…."

"No, I wont, please, you've won, I beg you, leave him be."

"Move or die" he repeated, "There is no way to stop this, he must die."

"NO" she yelled strongly.

"So be it" he said moving his sword down on her but before it hit her a strong burst of power hit him pushing him back. Sesshomaru stood amazed as power pumped out of the girl that stood before him, purple waves of spiritual energy flowed to Inuyasha slowly healing his wound as it held Sesshomaru back until kagome calmed down locking her powers back in, what little she had left.

'_I can not go up against purification powers, I touch and she could kill me' _Sesshomaru said as he studied her standing strongly in-between them before he sheathed his sword "You have much power, priestess, that seams to be tied to you emotions, I would not like to be around when they go off," he said looking to Inuyasha as he stood.

"Sesshomaru I don't hold you to your packed this one time for you nether new nor wished to enter my land." Inuyasha said as he watched kagome carefully "But I warn you next ti….

"LORD SESSHOMARU, Lord Sesshomaru" a voice called as it ran throw the forest stopping at Sesshumaorus feet kneeling as he looked up at him.

"Jacken" he growled looking down at him.

"Please me lord, but its Rin, she's in trouble, I tried to help her but the old hag was to powerful." he said as he bowd to his leg. And without a word Sesshomaru was gone, slowly followed by a rather frightened Jacken.

"Rin, whats wrong with, ah…" kagome said as her legs gave out and Inuyasha had to run to catch her, which Sesshomaru caught from the corner of his eye

"Kagome, kagome are you alright."

* * *

A/N and that's all for today hope you liked it, I'll have the next one out next week, hopefully, please tell me what you think, and sorry again I haven't updated in a while but I had writers block. Well see you next week, TTFN.

'_so she didn't have much more, or she couldn't handle the burst'._


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry, and even now I still haven't apologised enough to all of you I'm so sorry, I was still slowly writing but it all seamed so… so wrong some how, I must apologise again as this chapter will not feature kagome or Inuyasha or any of the gang so you still don't know what's happening to kagome but I must say it's getting really good now, its all in my head(with most on paper) I just have to peace it all together. Hope you like it… sorry again.

**Chapter 15 "Rin's what…"**

Jacken ran quickly trying to keep up with his lord as Sesshomaru followed his noise, and he didn't like what he smelt. '_she's a priestess, of sorts, that would be why I didn't realise it sooner, her sent was dismal compared to the others.' _he thought remembering kagome just as he came into the spot jacken was hiding Rin.

Jacken, who stumbled in after Sesshomaru, almost died as he looked up to see rin laying on the grass with her head to the side with the woman in question standing behind her. Even Sesshomaru with his so called _'_cold heart' strongly disliked the way Rin way laying she looked as if she were dead.

"Priestess" he said in his normal manor only slightly stronger, "I'll advise you to release the girl at your feet and go about your way".

"What" the woman said as she looked up to the two demons in front of her, she was about 30, thin and small with short dark red hair to complement the colour of her priestess attire, "More demon kidnappers, what have you done to this child." she said as she held up prayer beads, "She was talking nonsense when I rescued her from this vermin" she said pointing to jacken to she looked straight to Sesshomaru. "But now I see you must be the one behind all this.".

"What have you done to Rin" jaken asked worriedly.

"I realised this poor defenceless girl was possessed by a demon you obviously put in her so I had no choice but to excises her…."

"YOU WHAT" Sesshomaru said razing his voice slightly, scaring jacken, and narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Ha, I expelled whatever demon you poisoned this child with, but her spirit seams to be failing her." she said sadly tho as if it were a normal occurrence.

"She… she's dieing" jacken asked sadly but Sesshomaru ignored him as he stepped closer to Rin, enraging at the priestess.

"Stay back evil fiend or feel my power" she said holding her bands up, beads around her wrist. "I shall save this girls from her suffering, if death is her only salvation I shall grant it for her"

"Be silent" Sesshomaru said holding his poisoned claw to her face as she stilled immediately and sunk back slightly"Now move aside".

"You can't, she's being purifi…" she said stepping in front of him before Sesshomaru back-handed her sending her to the ground gasping in shock with only a red mark on her cheek.

Sesshomaru looked over Rin slowly and noticed she was sill breathing with a steady heart rate , which was luck for the priestess, for Sesshomaru was ready to kill her if it were different. tho something was strange about her, she smelt odd. "Jacken" he called as jacked jumped up and ran over.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" he answered as he looked over Rin closely.

"Sssss…Sesshomaru… lord Sesshomaru" the priestess said stuttering as she looked up at him now seeing him as the fierce demon lord he was. "Forgive me, please I did not know, I beg you do not kill me." she said as she cowered on the ground bowing with her arms in front of her with her head to the floor.

"I said silence" he said and the woman quickly became silent again. "Jacken" he asked again as jacken looked over to him "She seams to have swallowed something me lord, she's alive but…" he said as Rin moaned in pain.

"YOU" he said loudly as he turned to the woman on the floor "What did you give her?".

"I…I…I gave… her my… my 'demon vanquish' position" she said glancing at the bottle next to Rin.

Sesshomaru picked up the bottle and smelt the herbs in the 'potion' before he dropped it as it landed on the ground spilling everywhere… "fuka plant, you gave her fuka plant" he said actually sounding angry.

"Devils fire" jacken said in shock "But why… how".

"The fuka plant is the most affective poison against demons possessing humans, I concocted a potion that would expel the demon from its host starting from the inside out. Once the demon has successfully been expelled it dies soon after and the host is healthy within a few days." she said proud of herself and her invention .

"But, to use the fuka plant on a human whom has no demon inside her would mean DEATH" he said still angry though it was harder to detect.

"WHAT" both jacken and the priestess said in unison.

"If the poison has nothing to purify it slowly eats away at the inside of its host, in this case Rin." Sesshomaru said glancing back at her.

"No… NO that can't be, I use this position in almost all my successful demon positions"

"And what is the death count on failed attempts…" Sesshomaru asked as the priestess looked at him confused and afraid, "well, I suppose you pretend it was because the demon was to strong and killed the host before the position could take affect… well _priestess_" he said as if the word was dirt in his mouth while the woman looked horrified as she realised the demon lord was right, she was killing people.

'I…I'm a murderer' she thought looking down at her hands and the potion "I…I…." she stumered as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry… I'm… I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry…" she muttered as she cried into her hands and curled her body pulling her knees up to her chin.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore her then and focuses his attention on rin. "Jacken" he said scaring the imp.

"She… she isn't really… she's not going to die is she me lord…" he asked deeply saddened,

"Jacken" he said again to grab the imps attention "Place Rin onto Ah-Un, we mush leave immediately" he said as he stood watching as Ah-Un helped Jacken place Rin on his back .

"Me lord, where do we go to, can we… is she…"

"The only cure for fuka plant poison is a small berry plant found in the grey waist lands of the east"

"But me lord, they will kill us, we are forbidden to enter the drakuma forest…" he said sinking as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I shall go wear ever I wish, those who chose to enter my path have chosen to die by my hand." he said before turning to walk on.

"Yes me lord" jacken said slightly bowing "Of course me lord" he said behind him.

Half way in Rin began to stir in Ah-Un's saddle as her eyes fluttered open she was unable to move her lower body. "ME LORD, LORD SESSHOMARU" she yelled scared as she looked around.

"Do not worry Rin lord Sesshomaru is just ahead" Jacken said as she turned to see him.

"Master jacken…what's happening, Rin cant move her legs…. Master Jacken" she asked as she watched his face sadden, "What did Rin do…".

"What did Rin do, that so called nice woman you just had to talk to poisoned you" he said continuing without not noticing Sesshomaru looking behind with one eye. "How many times have I told you not to go of with strangers Rin"

"I'm sorry master Jacken, I didn't mean to cause you trouble" she said sadly.

"And now lord Sesshomaru is going to get killed helping you and I'm…." he said stopping as he ran into the back of Sesshomaru leg.

"Rest Rin" he said as rin looked up as him with sleepy eyes.

"I'm Sorry me lord…"

"Sleep." he said calmly

"Yes me lord" she said as she closed her eyes and drifted off the sleep. Sesshomaru said nothing as he stepped on Jacken's head and continued walking as Ah-Un followed with Jacken soon after.

'_why do I need to save this girl, I go out of my way to protect her even at my own expense, I even cant tolerate it when Jacken speaks to her so…'_ he thought as he came across a large cliff. _'we are only just half way and I can already here her heart slowing slightly, we'll never make it not even if I go ahead… I will have to carry her alone.' _he thought turning to the three behind him _'there's no way I can get them all there without a battle and there's no time for one.' _he decided as he walked to Ah-Un's saddle as she moaned in her sleep from the pain _'why does this human, this girls pain affect me."_. He thought intrigued as he picked her up holding the small girl curled in his arms.

"Me space Lord, what are you…"

"I will continue on my own from this point jacken." He said, turning back to the ledge.

"But Lord Sesshomaru…"

"It would be faster Should I fly there" he said the same as ever "stay here jacken, I will return shortly" he said as he took off into the sky.

Only minutes after Sesshomaru watch the sunset in the horizon Rin stirred in his arms pulling back his attention as she cried out slightly. "quieten yourself Rin, I would rather not engage myself in a meaningless battle" he said before she opened her eyes rather weakly to look at the Silver haired Demon who carried.

"Sesshomaru," she said surprise "what are we… where's jacken" she asked before she cringed as pain shot up the body and Sesshomaru quickly placed his hand on her mouth to stop a small cried that threaten to escape. _'She's getting worse and now her body temperature has almost tripled, she may not make it' _he thought and as soon as it crossed his mind his stomach turned and a strange feeling dwelled in his heart, _'she must make it_' he thought before increasing his speed.

"where… Are… We…"

"You should refrain from speaking rin, we are in Mt lion Demon country we're on the way to get an antidote for the poi…" He said stopping to look at her face, at how scared she was. He couldn't stand seeing her so scared and afraid, who was he kidding, he couldn't bear seeing her anything but happy "I believe you're hungry, well are you."

"Yes" she said nodding "yes me

"I'm just taking you to get some berries to make you feel better, I won't have you falling behind rin." he said, than she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Me lord." She said as she became weak in his arms closing her eyes.

"Rin…Rin…RIN" he said as he tried to wake her and his eyes widened with horror when he realise her heart is the longer beating. "No, not yet" he said as he looked up to see the berries just up ahead. Flying in quickly Sesshomaru ripped the bush from the ground crushing the berries in his hand and let the juice slide down rins throat. But nothing changed her heart still didn't beat, her skin continue to cool and her eyes remained closed as all life left the small pale body. _'NO, she couldn't have, she has to be alive' _he thought as images of her smile ran through his head, images of her laughing, playing, annoying jacken, not listing to a word he said "Damn that witch" he said slamming his fist into the ground as it exploded sending rocks in every direction, but he made certain that not one due to Rin's body.

"Well, well look what we have here, the all-powerful Sesshomaru" a voice said as Sesshomaru looked up to see a group of deamons gathering around him. "I'm sorry, that would be Lord Sesshomaru , but… We're not in the Westland now are we" the leader said as he eyed Sesshomaru.

"Rakuto" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "leave and I will spare your life" he said as he picked up rin's body standing to look down on the vermin below, but secretly hoping they will attack, he had range he didn't even know he held and he needed a release.

"what's this" one said, a feminine voice, as it popped up behind Sesshomaru and grabbed rin's arm "looks like a rag doll" she said she dropped the arm she had picked up and watched it fall.

Sesshomaru growl, a thing really heard from the Demon Lord, as he grabbed the female Demon by the throat "I am not in the mood nakomi" he said dangerously as he threw her towards the others.

"Well that is too bad because we are."

"Wait, the girl she's human" another female said at the back of the pack.

"What does that matter"

"It's fresh, and pure, I want it." She said as she walked to the front of the pack.

"I will let you leave Lord Sesshomaru if I may have the girl." she said smiling back at him. She was different, she looked nothing like the others she was almost human looking. A long black hair flowed down her back pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore a small/mini black fur dress that hang down from one shoulder and a pair of small black shoe's. The only thing that showed she was even a deamon was the razor-sharp nails and fangs when she spoke.

"Wait a minute, who ar…" The leader asked but as soon as she looked at him he was silent and held his head before bowing and stepping back to kneel on the floor before the rest of the group followed. And although Sesshomaru thought it rather strange he was pulled away from his line of thought as he watched the new Demon approach him.

"She is dead is she not" she asked as she held out her hand to the lifeless girl "what would you do with her, surely the powerful Lord Sesshomaru would have no need of a human dead or otherwise"

Sesshomaru said nothing though he glanced down to look at rin _'she's right, rin isn't really useful alive or dead'_ but it did not matter, Sesshomaru just couldn't let her go, he would fight for her if he had to he knew he would, but he just couldn't understand why. "Whether I have need of her or not is none your concern, she belongs to me and you will not touch that which is my."

"Fine, have it your way" the Demon said as every Demon that was previously on the floor attached Sesshomaru, all at once.

Sesshomaru quickly placed rin down at his feet and pulled his sword out of its sheath and began to slice down his opponents, moving quickly and gratefully yet remaining firmly in front of rin. Only minutes later almost all the Demons were either injured or Slain, all except three, too slightly injured warriors and the female leader.

"You do not believe you will survive this" Sesshomaru said looking to them.

"They won't no, but they were never intended to" she said as the two left run at him ready to attack but with one swipe of his blade both Demons fell to the ground.

"And now you" he said stepping closer.

"_I don't think so, I'm not so easy to slain." _And although he heard the woman speak he couldn't see her lips moving.

"You have no more protection, no more minions to attack for you"

"And what makes you believe I need protection, or that they were my minions to start with" she said smiling at him.

"it matters little to me, you will die just the same as them."

"Ah Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord renowned for his battle skills and his complete focus on the task at hand, aware of everyone and everything's movement on and around the battle field but also known for his zero tolerance for humans." the female Demon said as she placed one hand on her face glaring at him as if he were a legend standing before her.

Sesshomaru became slightly annoyed with her useless bubbling and stepped towards her with his sword raised. "you're unwarranted flattery will get you nowhere, you have already chosen your fate".

"Ah yes," she continued as if Sesshomaru never spoke. "if only this were true… For a Demon Lord renowned for his battle skills your Grace is sadly lacking your complete focus on the task at hand is including only one thing… you opponent, also your zero tolerance to humans must simply be a joke for here stands the great Lord Sesshomaru protecting a mere human child whom is already deceased and even if we looked past that, even if you push all that aside and said it was all because you are feeling a little bit off today it wouldn't matter at all because if you had focused, if you have been paying attention to anything here today you would have known everyone and everything's movement and you would have already noticed that the one thing you are here to protect, the one thing you refuse to surrender you have already lost"

Sesshomaru quickly turned to look back to where he had left rin only to find the place empty and rin missing. _'What… How could I not have known. I should have been checking on her'._

"Maybe next time Lord Sesshomaru" she said as if his name were nothing "you should pay more attention to what it is you are trying to protect it," _"or maybe now you have nothing to protect the next time we meet I will not be so disappointed." _she said tho again her lips did not move.

Sesshomaru narrow his eyes looking at the female Demon who now held rins body prisoner, but there was nothing, no trace of demotic aura, there was not even rin's sent in the air, all Sesshomaru's senses were overpowered by the sense of flowers and he could tell there was something hidden in the aroma, something familiar push behind the scent of flowers.

"what are you"

"I am the Demon who faced the Almighty Sesshomaru stole something precious belonging to him and live to tell the tale" she said grinning as she stroked rin hair.

"And what makes you think you will live" he said ready to attack.

"_Because… I already have"_ she said, though again her lips didn't move, as her body, along with rin's, began to fade.

'_what… she was tricky me from the start, she has wanted to break to my face' _he thought angrily, '_how dare she make a fool of me'_

"I will find you which" he yelled into the air knowing she would hear.

'_Unlikely' _a voice in his head said _'we are already far from you__** 'Lord' **__Sesshomaru'_ she said as if his status was a lie, _'you have little to no chance, you don't even know what I am let alone who'_ she cackled in his head.

"And that is where you will wrong, you rely too heavily on your power to mask your presence"

"_what"_

"you would be a telepath Demon… correct, allowing you to speak to individuals through mind communication and creating the illusion of yourself"

"_Not exactly…"_ She said worriedly, _"I'm not…"_

"but you are not full Demon are you, you are also part human and part florata Demon plant which explains the sent of flowers, you use them to cover up your sent, they also confuse Demons senses making your illusion more believable."

"_But how did you…"_

"And the only Demon who would need desperately to cover his sense from me will be… Naraku."

"_WHAT, I am not Nara…" _She said trying to laugh.

"No, but you would be another one of his incarnations" he said his face unchanged from its normal demeanour. "But what would a miserable Demon like Naraku desire with a human girl's body".

"_Well well well, it seems you __**are**__ smarter than you look Lord Sesshomaru. though even now that you have found me out you shall not find us. It's sad really, poor little Rin was deserted by the one Demon she faithfully followed, what a silly little girl to put her trust into such a useless, incompetent thing." _she said pretending to care. _"Farewell Sesshomaru, we shall meet again, though I promise you next time I will not hold back." she said strongly._

"_Witch,… Witch…" He called but there was no answer. 'Rin…I will find you' He whispered in his mind as the last sent of the florata Flowers disappeared into the night._

_And that's all for this week, I'm trying to do more but I'm on holidays and I forgot my draft copies at home so I cant really remember everything so next weeks might not be until Sunday or the following Monday night. Hope your all enjoying it please review. _


End file.
